Bad Luck And Bad Boys
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Austin Moon is cocky and annoying, everything Ally hates. But what happens when she actually starts to fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Please Read**

**Guys. I just wanted to give you a warning about this story. This isn't the type of thing I usually write, but I wanted to give it a shot. I know Austin and Ally is nothing like this, but I've been thinking of this idea for a while now so I thought it was time to try it out. **

**WARNING! **

**This story will contain**

**Swear Words**

**Sexual Comments**

**Smoking **

**Maybe some sexual scenes **

**Drinking (Alcohol)**

**If you don't like stuff like this then I suggest you read other stories.**

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Chapter 1**

Austin Moon. The best living definition of ever little thing I hate in a guy. His ego bigger then the school he's been held back in 2 years in a row. His confidence so high it could be in space. Cocky and confident that he was always right. He thought his every move was perfect and that he should be worshiped because of it…. The list can go on. I don't even know why I have interest in someone like him. He is everything I hate. He tries to be a bad ass kid, wearing his tight jeans low, one of the regular smokers, destroying his lungs. But there was always something about him. Every encounter I had with him made me hate him more, but I couldn't help but go back for more. Every. Single. Time.

He didn't care about anything. The way he acted everyday when he would sit behind me in class, every cocky comment made my blood boil. But a small part of me knew there was something there. Something he was hiding from everyone. I needed to find out what it was.

I sat alone in my biology class. There was no one in the room that I wanted to go near let alone talk to. My best friend Trish was in another class. I grabbed my song book out of my bag and started to write down some new lyrics and chords for the song I was working on when suddenly the book was snatched out of my hands. I didn't have to look up to tell who it was. The strong smell of Calvin Klein cologne was coming from him.

"This isn't that bad" he said before humming part of the tune.

"Give me my book back" I said, refusing to look into his chocolate brown eyes which every girl always melted for, but not me. I wasn't going to be part of his petty games.

"You want it back, your going to have to ask nicely" he said, I could sense the confident smirk appear on his lips without even looking at him. I stood up from my seat and looked at him, snatching my book back in the process.

"Don't touch my book. Ok" I say, tilting my head to the side to show him I wasn't scared of him.

"Calm it sweetie" he said, making me cringe. I hated it when he gave me a pet name. "Fine, but I want to hear the song when its done" he says before walking to the seat behind me as usual.

"In your dreams" I whisper, sitting back down in my seat.

I couldn't concert on the biology lesson, not that I wanted to anyway. Austin and his friends were laughing and talking loudly the whole way through. Checking out every girl in the class room, making a game out of who they would fuck and who they would pass. I knew them all, all of his friends.

First there was Dez. He didn't look like he would belong to any gang. His style to quirky and wired, but he sure got a lot of girls. He could get anyone he wanted, well, that's what he said.

Trent was a confident one. Using his dance moves to get girls. He was a talented dancer, but had the dirtiest mind I've ever seen. Making everything he could as sexual as possible. He always had a comeback to ever little comment.

Then there was Dallas. He was different from the rest. He didn't talk much to anyone, but whenever I saw him he had a cigarette in his hand. He cared about things unlike the others. He was different. Nice.

That's when I realised they had started to talk about me.

"I would take her" I heard a confident voice say. Instantly knowing it was Austin.

"Cut the crap Austin and shut up" I said, turning in my seat to face them.

"Put your claws away Ally-Cat" he jokes, giving me another pet name. His chocolate brown eyes showed everything, his whole plan. How he loved it when I argued back to him, how he enjoyed challenging me. I could see it, I could see his brain held nothing but horrible ideas.

"I'm not dealing with this bullshit" I say just as the bell rings. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom as soon as I could, trying to avoid another encounter with them.

I marched past everyone, gaining a few stares as I harshly swung my locker open and shoved all my books into it.

"Wow, calm down miss" says a familiar voice making me turn on my heels. I soon come face to face with my best friend Trish. "What's up with you?"

"I'll give you a clue. First name Austin, last name, Moon." I sighed as I closed my locker.

"He likes you" Trish laughed. She had said this to me many times before, and I never believed her. How could I when I heard every story about every girl he had been with whenever he sat behind me in class. He wasn't capable of liking someone. It was all meaningless to him. Every girl, every moment.

"Not again Trish" I sigh, leaning back on the group of lockers.

"Its true. He's bugging you because he likes you, and he wont stop till he gets what he wants"

"What exactly does he want?" I sigh.

"You know" she laughs. I did know. And there was no way in hell I was going to give it to him.

"Well he can go to hell. He's ugly, he smokes, his ego is bigger then his head. I hate…" I stopped talking when I saw a shadow cast over my shoulder. And making that shadow was the guy who I wanted to avoid for the rest of eternity. I could smell the cologne which made me want to gag.

I looked at Trish but she was quietly laughing to herself.

"I…I'm gonna leave you to it" she laughed before quickly walking away.

"Can I talk to you?" said the voice which was all to familiar from the biology class.

"What" I sighed, still looking away from him.

"Turn around. Please" he said, trying to be polite, but I wasn't fooled by it. I know manners were things that this guy didn't have.

"What do you want?" I say, turning on my heels to face him. His famous cocky smirk still on his face, it wasn't going to be wiped of any time soon.

"You"

"Well you have no chance in hell of getting me" I say, about to turn around and walk away, but his hand gently grabs onto my wrist, spinning me around.

"Go on a date with me"

"Hell will freeze over before I even consider dating you, now let go of me" I say, throwing his hand from my wrist. I turned around again and walked away, even though I could sense his eyes on me as I left.

I stood behind the counter at my dads store. He was away on a business trip as usual. I never really got to see my parents that much anymore. My dad was always abroad for business and my mom was away in Africa writing a book. I was surprised they weren't divorced by now. They never saw each other and whenever they did they would do nothing but argue and scream. I liked having the house to myself. I liked running Sonic Boom by myself. It made me feel independent.

"Hey sweetheart" says a voice, making me snap out of my daydream. I turned to see the confident smirk of Austin Moon. He was lent on the white doorframe of the store.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat a customer?" he laughed as he walked over and jumped on the counter, spinning round so he was facing me.

"No, it's a way to treat a idiot, so I'm doing things right" I said, turning away from him, getting back to work.

"Come on sweetheart, its me, Austin" he said, following me. "So about that date" he said, the cocky smile stuck on his face again. I just wanted to find a way to wipe it off him.

"I already said. No chance in hell am I going on a date with you"

"Well, I'm sure I could change your mind" he says, grabbing my wrist. He pulls me closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me as his lips pressed onto mine. My eyes were wide with shock as this happened. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed his as hard as I could, making him stumble backwards.

"What was that" I shouted as I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jumper.

"You cant tell me you didn't like it" he says, stepping back closer to me, looking me up and down. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand and slapped him hard on the face. His head turned to the side, his cheek turning bright read, biting his lip through the pain, but still the smirk was there.

"What the hell do I have to do to get you to stop harassing me?"

"Go on a date wit me" he said, turning back to me. His cheek still read, but he didn't seem to care.

"The answer is still no" I say, going back to the counter. Glad that the store was empty so that no one saw anything that just happened.

"Are you afraid of me" he sniggered, jumping back onto the counter.

"I'm not afraid of you"

"Prove it Ally-Cat" he said, staring into my eyes, challenging me.

"Fine. One date, but I can already tell that your going to fuck up" I said, looking away from him.

"I always get what I want" he chuckled, smiling at me cheekily. His eyes go down to the counter where my phone is lying. I try to grab it, but he is quicker. "I'll forgive you for not having my number" he says as he types his in. "There, all done" he says handing it back to me. "I'll see you at 7. Make sure you look hot" he smirks, winking at me before leaving the store.

What have I just done?

**I understand if some of you don't want to read this, try reading some of my other stories instead.**

**I've wanted to try this sort of story for a while now but was kind of worried to publish it in case you guys didn't like it. Anyway, I hope at least some of you liked it. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Please review. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 2**

It was 6:30 and I was sat on my bed. Austin just wouldn't stop texting me, telling me to be ready for him and that I need to look hot and sexy. I ignored every text, refusing to reply. I didn't even want to go on this stupid date. I didn't want to be part of his games, but I had to prove that I wasn't scared of him. I was having a date with my biggest enemy, this was like some kind of film, except for I would not be falling in love with Austin Moon.

What if I refused to go, what would he do? Probably force me out of the house to have dinner with him, sounds like something Austin would do. I hadn't told Trish about this, I didn't want her to find out until tomorrow, if I did actually get home alive tonight…

I climbed off my bed and walked to my wardrobe, choosing a simple dark blue skater dress with black toms on my feet. It showed off my figure, but it defiantly wasn't giving Austin what he wanted. I don't know what he was expecting to get from me by doing this, but I wasn't going to give him anything he wanted.

I left my hair in natural curls with neutral make up. I was pleased with my look, not pleased with my date. This was going to be bad.

As soon at the clock tuned 7, the doorbell went. He was actually waiting outside my house, waiting to take me on a date. I got to the door and hesitated for a second, dreading the fact that Austin Moon was on the other side of that door. I looked through the peep hole on the door, and there he stood. The bright blonde hair and the chocolate brown eyes. The famous smirk on his lips already even though I hadn't opened the door yet. I considered not answering the door one more time, but I still had to prove to him. Prove that he wouldn't get the better of me.

"Hey" he says, giving me a smile. "Nice outfit. Not as sexy as I hoped, but ok" he says, cheekily winking at me. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Well, you look… actually decent for once" I say looking at him. Wearing black skinny jeans at the right height for once, and a simple dark grey polo shirt. His hair in a messy style, typical bad guy trying to look good. "Your mom help you pick it out?" I joke, stepping out of the door and starting to lock it.

"I live alone actually, so if you ever want to come back to mine, your more then welcome" he smirks. I roll my eyes as we walk down to his car together. He sees this and gives a silent laugh as he opens the car door, helping me in.

For once, there was silence between us. As he drove down the dark streets, we didn't say a word to each other. Nothing sarcastic was said, no sexual comment made.

When he parked the car, I had no idea where we were. The streets were lit up by the streetlamps, but no one was on the street. It was like a ghost town. I didn't wait for Austin to open the car door for me, I climbed out to take a look around.

"You ok?" he says, walking over to me and placing his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off which only made him smirk.

"Fine. Where are we going?" I asked as he directed me somewhere.

"A nice little place I know" he says, trying to entwine his fingers with mine, I instantly move my hand. I didn't want him touching me. It was bad enough that I even had to go on a stupid date with him in the first place.

We soon arrived at a small little corner restaurant. I looked up at the sign and realised it was an Italian restaurant. Part of me was in shock since I thought we would probably end up at a take out or something. He walked in front of me and held the door. I couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't think I was actually falling for this act could he? We get taken to a table and Austin pulls my chair out to let me sit down. Unexpectedly he sits down in the chair next to me instead of opposite. This only meant he was closer, which made me even more uncomfortable.

"You know, this gentleman act isn't fooling anyone" I say, leaning on my elbow to look at him.

"Who says its an act?" he says, his face only centimetres from mine.

"I'm not stupid" I say, grabbing a menu and looking at it, but I could still feel his eyes staring at me. "What?" I ask, turning my head back to him.

"So, how'd you like the place?" he asks, grabbing a menu of his own.

"Well, put it this way, your lucky that the food smells great otherwise I would have left by now"

"I'm sure I can convince you there's another reason to say" he says, leaning closer to me. His face got closer, and time suddenly stopped. His lips gently brushed against mine, his hand finding its way to my thigh, rubbing the exposed skin. I quickly pulled my lips away from his. He was lucky we were in a public place and I didn't want to cause a scene otherwise his cheek would have been bright red again.

"Hello, can I get you anything to drink?" says a waiter as he walks up to our table. I know its rude to stare at another guy when your on a date, but the waiter was incredibly cute. With messy dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He smiled at Austin and then at me.

"Um , beer for me"

"I'll just get a water thanks" I smile at him, just before he walks away, he gives me a small wink. I feel my face blush as I look back down at my menu.

"I see I have some competition" he whispered into my ear. His hot breath making my shiver.

"What?" I ask, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm not stupid. I saw him winking at you" he say, his hand still rubbing my thigh. "But your on a date with me, not him" he whispered as his hand slowly travelled further up my inner tight. I wasn't going to be part of this game, I wasn't going to give into him this easily. I stood up from my seat and re adjusted my dress.

"I'm going to the rest room" I sigh, starting to walk away.

"Don't take to long, I was having fun" he smirks as I walk. I can feel his eyes focused on me as I walk.

I was not enjoying this date one bit. I regret coming on this date. I regret even talking to him. I needed to try and find some way to leave. I knew he was going to try and make a move on me, I knew he couldn't be a gentleman, not even for 5 minutes. I regret leaving my house now.

I stopped my mental raging when I suddenly bumped into someone, suddenly hearing a crash soon after.

"I am so so sorry" I say when I realise that I bumped into the waited I saw earlier and made him drop the drinks he was bringing over to our table. "I'll pay for all of that" I apologize again.

"Don't worry about it, you're the pretty girl I winked at earlier" he says, a perfect smile appearing on his face. Not like Austin's. his felt honest and warm.

"I guess that's me" I smile, looking at the ground at my face blushed.

"Trying to run from your date?" he laughs.

"No, I'm just heading to the rest rooms" I laugh back at his comment, even though a part of me did want to run from my date.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. He was looking at you like you were his next meal. I'm Elliot""I'm Ally" I smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for those?"

"I'm sure. I cant let a pretty girl like you pay for it" he smiles, giving me a wink like he did earlier. Before I can say anything else, a hand slips around my waist, holding me tight. Surprise, surprise its Austin.

"I thought you were going to the rest room" he says, looking down at me. Its like he thought he owned me, and I hated it. I was not his and I will never be his.

"It was my fault, I wasn't concentrating and I crashed into him. I'm sorry" I say, looking at Austin who give a cold stare to Elliot. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Elliot" I smiled as I made Austin loose his grip on my waist as I walked past them both.

While I was in the washroom, I tried to look for a way out. But there were no windows so the only way out was the front door, which meant sneaking past Austin. That was not going to happen. I sighed as I walked out of the restroom. The first this I see is Austin. His hands stuck in his jeans pockets, waiting for me.

"We need to go" he says, walking towards the exit.

"But… we haven't even eaten yet"

"We'll go somewhere else"

"Um, ok" I say as I quickly look around the restaurant one last time as we walk out of the door. Elliot no where in sight.

We left in a hurry. There was defiantly something wrong with Austin. I worried about where Elliot went, did Austin do something to him? We got back to the car and he walked over to his side. Completely giving up with the whole gentleman thing. He started to climb in, but I just stayed stood outside the car.

"Get in" he says, staring at me.

"I'm not getting in" I say, crossing my arms.

"Get in the car"

"I said, no"

"I don't need your bitchy little attitude right now. Just get in" he said, walking over to me. His eyes staring intensely into mine. A part of me was actually scared. How did I even go on a date with this guy? I knew he was trouble, but he's making such a fuss about me talking to another guy. This is so stupid. He must have some serious issues.

"I said I'm not getting in the car" I say, avoiding his eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Stop whining for fuck sake. Get in the car, I'm taking you home" as scared as I was, I wouldn't cave in. I wasn't going to give him any control over me.

"I'm not going in that car" I dared to say again. I'm sure no girl had ever refused him so much, and he couldn't take it. He couldn't stand not being in control. He took his hands out of his jeans pockets, taking my arm and pulling me forward to him. That's when I saw it. It the pale moonlight. The fresh blood stained on his knuckles.

**Thanks for reading guys. I've loved your feedback so far, its nice to know some of you want something different. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 3**

"What the fuck did you do?!" I whisper cautiously, who the hell am I on a date with?! I fucking murderer?

"I'm going to repeat myself one more time. Get in the car and let me take you home" he says, his eyes looking seriously into mine. His hand holding me tight, digging into my skin.

"O…Ok" I stutter, unable to refuse him anymore. If I did, it might have been my blood on his hands instead. He let go of his grip on me, making me jerk backwards. I carefully climbed into his car. He climbed into his side. I could feel his eyes staring at me, but I refused to look back. After a second, he starts the car and drives.

After what feels like hours of silence, Austin parks the car on the curb outside my house. I go to reach for the handle, but its locked.

"Open it" I say, still refusing to look at him even though I could sense his eyes staring at me.

"Ally…"

"Open the door"

"I want to talk to you"

"Open. The. Fucking. Door" I repeat, turning my head around and giving his a glare. He sighs as he unlocks it, I immediately climb out and start walking to the door. I hear him climb out of the car as well.

"I know what I did wasn't right…"

"What did you do Austin? What the fuck did you do to get blood on your hands?" I say, turning back around to face him. I wanted to get away from him, but first, I needed answers.

"I got over protective. Its only because I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I didn't hurt him… much. I could see it in his eyes, all those bad intentions he had towards you…" he says, walking round the car and over to me. He got as close as I would let him before staring into my eyes. His eyes looked as if he was sorry, but I wasn't falling for it. I wasn't falling for any of his tricks.

"Like yours are any better then his!" I spat, about to turn around and walk away from him once and for all, but his hand grabs my wrist, making me spin round.

"Don't touch me!" I shout, immediately making him let go. "Don't ever touch me, speak to me or even look at me ever again!"

"But Ally, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. I was stupid to go on this date, to even think that your stupid recklessness was an act, that there might be a good person under that. Looking at me a if you own me, well guess what Austin. You don't own me! You never will own me. And you cant just go punching guys because I talked to them for like 5 minutes. Goodbye Austin" I say, turning on my heels and walking away, refusing to look back. Leaving him standing in my driveway.

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Ok, I might have been a bit harsh on him, but he shouldn't have hurt Elliot because he was talking to me. But still… maybe I should apologize to him.

I climbed out of bed and changed into some black skinny jeans, a dark red vest top, black sweatshirt and my black toms. I left my hair and face natural, it was only school.

"Hey Ally" Trish smiles when she spots me at my locker, a cellophane cup with the Starbucks logo in her hand. I grabbed my biology book for first period and closed my locker.. "So, what did you do last night?"

"I… I went on a date with Austin"

"You did what?!" she said, almost spitting out the coffee she had just taken a sip of. "I thought you hated him!"

"Trust me, I do. He challenged me to it. I couldn't let Austin win that"

"I thought you didn't want to be part of his childish games"

"Well, he promised if I went on a date with him he would stop harassing me"

"Well, you might have got rid of Austin, but there's still the others to deal with" she says just as the bell goes for first period. We say goodbye to each other before I rush off to biology. As I step inside the class room, I notice the gang already sat in their seats, but there was one empty chair. As I take my seat in front of them, I feel relieved that Austin wasn't there, but another part, a small part, was worried.

"So, your Austin's girl right?" whispers a voice in my ear part way through the lesson. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Trent leaning forward.

"Not a chance in hell" I whisper back, trying to keep my eyes focused on the front of the class and away from the boys behind me.

"Whatever. What did you do to him last night?" said another voice, this time it was Dez's.

"More like what did he do to me"

"Fine. What did he do to you then?" he whispers. His voice rough in my ear. If you first saw Dez, you would never think he could be in a gang, but as soon as you got to know him, it was all obvious. How his kind eyes suddenly changed to dark and brooding. His smile turning from sweet to cocky. Ever dirty little idea in his brain became clear.

"Give me one reason why I should tell you" I say, trying to shake him off and get him to leave me alone, but of course it didn't work.

"He's my best mate. Something bad must have happened to make him hide like this."

"He picked a fight with a guy…"

"Is that all?"

"Then I basically told him to fuck off and leave me alone"

"I see what the problem is now. Thanks a lot for that" he says sarcastically, trying to make me feel small compared to him.

"I'm defiantly not the one with the problem here" I hiss back, turning my head to face him.

"Ally Dawson, your obviously not paying any attention. Leave my class room" the teacher shouts, making me spin forward to the front again. I sigh as I grab my bag and stand from my seat. As I'm about to walk away, I hear Dez laugh…

"She's a feisty one. I get why Austin likes her now"

I rush out of the room and straight to my locker. I shove all my books and my bag inside before rushing out of the school. I may hate him with all my guts, but I needed to apologize before I shoved him out of my life completely, and I knew exactly where to find him.

It took me a short time to get to the small secluded park a few blocks away from the school, but I knew he was here. I used to go to this park all the time when I was younger, but as I grew older, Dan came here more and more. It changed from a beautiful place where kids could play and have fun to a place where gangs would smoke and drink. And because it was so secluded, they would never get caught.

I walked up to the small cabin in the corner of the park. I could smell the smoke coming from round the back already. I walked around to see Austin, laid on the floor, back resting on the cabin, smoke in hand, several bottles of vodka surrounding him, only one of them was empty.

He looked up at me for a split second before turning back to his cigarette, completely ignoring me.

"Austin"

"What do you want" he says, still concentration on his smoke.

"Can we talk?" I say, stepping closer to him.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to talk to you, or even look at you anymore"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" I say, sitting down next to him, my shoulder rubbing against his. "You cant drink this many bottles of vodka…"

"Well, I guess I just don't care" he says with a smirk.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, you cant drink this many bottles of vodka… on your own" I say, picking up a bottle and opening the cap. I see Austin's smirk get bigger and I swig the bottle, downing almost half in one go. As I put the bottle down, I feel a burning sensation in my throat.

"This isn't you" he say, taking the bottle out of my hands as I'm about to take another swig.

"Do you even know me?" I say, grabbing the bottle back and downing the rest of it. My head already started to feel dizzy, but I didn't care.

"I know you more then you realize. The number of times I seen you, watched you from a far distance, you have no idea how much I know you. I like you for being you, for being different. Not like this, getting drunk and being stupid like every other girl I've been with. But you obviously don't care about anything I'm saying because your opening another bottle and your drunk already." he says, looking at me on the last sentence. He was right, I had already opened the cap on the second bottle. My head was spinning slightly and my eyes were slightly blurry.

"I'm not drunk… it was just a way to get your attention" I say, taking a small sip of the bottle that was in my hand.

"See, this is why I don't get you Ally. One second, you play along with everything, not pushing me away. Making me think you like me. But you change in a spit second, pushing me away s far as you can. Making out like I'm the biggest piece of garbage that has ever existed. Cant you just make up your mind for once?"

He sat there, his eyes staring into mine. He made me feel so stupid. But for once he was honest with me. He didn't dare me, challenge me. He only wanted me to understand what he was feeling. I knew there was something more then this bad boy attitude he was trying to pull off. But still he left me confused. I had no idea what to say to him. I regret coming, even taking a sip of the vodka, because now my head was spinning and I was speechless. I needed to decide. Right. Now.

**Thanks for reading guys! Your reactions to this story are amazing! You guys have made me laugh and smile, and now I'm fully confident to put everything into this story!**

**Thanks for reading! I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Please Review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke the next morning I could feel someone next to me, their arm draped around me. I should have been more conscious, but in that one moment, I was so comfy I couldn't care less. I was happy where I was, so I gave a small sigh and buried my face further into this persons chest. My eyes still glued shut, the mystery guy placed his other arm around me, bringing me closer, making me even comfier. I guess most of my brain was still convinced that I was still sleeping, but when I sniffed, I smelt the all to familiar smell of Calvin Klein cologne…

My eyes quickly snapped open, making me jerk backwards, my body untangling with his. I looked over to see that one of my biggest nightmares had become reality, because lying opposite me was the confident smirk of Austin Moon.

"Slept well love?" he asks, the smirk becoming bigger on his lips. I got myself as far away from him as I could, but had to stop and cover myself with the covers on my bed when I realised I was only in my bra and panties.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted in shock, trying to cover as much of myself as I could. What happened last night? There is no way I could have slept with him last night, even if I did have more then one bottle of vodka.

"Yesterday at the park, you drank so much you kind of fell asleep, I couldn't just leave you there, I had to take you home."

"That doesn't explain why your hear right now"

"Oh yeah. You woke up later on and begged me to stay with you. I had to be a gentleman and stay with you" he talked like this was just a normal thing to wake up to.

"Ok then Austin, if your actually the gentleman you call yourself, can you please explain to me why I woke up with barely any clothes on?"

"That had absolutely nothing to do with that, I swear. When we got back, still being drunk, you stripped yourself. I didn't do anything, I never touched anything lower then your shoulders! I mean, I would appreciate it if you were, but at least your not naked!" he says with a cheeky wink. Getting up off the bed.

"This had better be the truth" I sigh. "Now get out, I need to change"

"I'm sure I would enjoy that show"

"Get out!" I shout. Austin laughs as he walks out of the room.

I find it hard to believe that Austin didn't do anything to me last night, I cant remember any of it, so I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but I would prefer to think that he didn't do anything.

I climb out of bed and change into some dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest top and black hoodie. As I leave my room, I hope that he has already left my house. Got the hint that I didn't want him here. But as I walk down the stairs I realise that he never got the message since he's sitting on the couch in my living room.

"And your still here" I sigh, walking into the room.

"You said I had to leave your bedroom, not your house"

"Anyway" I say, changing the subject. "Why did you have that many bottles of vodka last night?"

"You know what, I have a question for you once Ally. Why did you come and find me? Were you stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Austin. I wanted to apologize for what I said when you dropped me off. Now answer my question"

"Wow your demanding" he sniggered. "I just needed a drink to forget some stuff"

"Must have been some huge stuff to want to drink that much"

"Well you drank half off the bottles anyway!"

"So that's why I can barely remember anything" I say sitting down next to him.

"But aren't you glad you had a gentleman like me there for you to take you home and look after you?"

"Gentleman isn't the word I would use to describe you after our date" I sigh, rubbing my head since it was pounding from last nights drinking session.

"Do you really have to bring this up? I told you already, I know his type of guy. They only want one thing and are determined to get it."

"He could be your twin" I whisper to myself, but obviously loud enough for him to hear since he gave me the worst death stare I've ever seen. His mood changing instantly. His eyes seeming darker and moodier. He changed into the guy who scared me, who forced me into his car the other day. He grabs my hand, squeezing it tightly, digging into my skin like he did with my shoulders.

"I. Am. Nothing. Like. Him. I'm not the guy who thinks he's better then every little thing in this whole world. I'm not a worthless piece of shit like he is"

"Don't. Touch. Me" I snap, snatching my hand back from him. I wasn't going to give into him, not like I did on our date, never again. I'm not scared of him and I had to show him that.

"A-Ally, I- I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…" he says, suddenly snapping back into he Austin he was before.

"You have to give me some answers Austin"

"Hang on" he says, taking his phone out of his pocket. "We're going to have to do this later, I gotta go" he says standing up from the couch. I stand up as well and follow him to the door, blocking his path.

"No, you cant just leave like that. I need answers"

"Later" he says, walking past me and straight out of the door. I follow him to his car.

"Why can I never have a conversation with you. I need you to answer some questions, because right now I don't have a fucking clue what's going on"

"Come on then" he says, opening his car door."What?"

"Get in the car then" he says, climbing in the drivers seat. Reluctantly I climb in the passengers seat before he starts the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out" he says as he drives through back streets and unfamiliar neighbourhoods. As much as I wanted my answers, we sat in silence throughout the car ride. If it wasn't for the music playing in the background it would have been much worse. Part way through the journey, I noticed Austin's left hand steady on the wheel, but the other was tapping out a rhythm on his leg. He was concentrating so hard on keeping the beat that was pulsating out of the cars sound system. It made me think of how control he was of everything, how he had to have everything the way he liked it, the way he needed it, other wise he would react strongly. In ways that weren't right, but made him feel better.

Without me even realising, he turns his head sideways, spotting my gaze.

"You checking out my package love?" he says with a smirk, turning his head back to the road.

"In your dreams Moon" I say, turning my head away from him and looking out of the window.

"You can see it if you want, you only have to ask" he says smugly.

"Shove that idea" I laugh, he laughs back. Loving the fact that I was fighting back with him. He loved challenging me, and loved the challenge that I gave to him.

"We're here now anyway" he laughs, parking the car and climbing out. I notice his friends standing a few meters away. I climb out of the car on my own, not wanting any of Austin's help, refusing to make it look like he owned me, like he needed to look after me. My head was still hurting because off the hangover, but I couldn't show any signs of weakness in front of these guys.

"Look who finally decided to show up, and I see you've bought your girlfriend along with you. How nice" Dez says with a dirty smile, eyeing me up and down. I could see every dirty idea in his mind.

"He's NOT my boyfriend" I say, walking over to them.

"Ok, someone's feisty today" Trent laughs.

"I see you bought Cassidy" Austin says to Dez. I could sense tension between Cassidy and Austin, and I knew exactly why.

"Found her wandering around, thought we could have a bit of fun after the deal" he says, looking Cassidy up and down, enjoying the view of her low cut top.

"Dallas, stay with the girls while we go do this" Trent says before him, Dez and Austin all walk off together.

What were they planning on doing? What deal did they have to make? By the sound of things, it was defiantly not a deal I would want to be part off if the cops showed up.

"So, did Austin fuck you yet?" Cassidy says, breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask since she caught me off guard.

"Have you fucked Austin yet? Oh, no, wait, your way too pure to do something like that" she says sarcastically, a snide laugh following the comment.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I've only just met this girl, why is she being so bitchy to me already? She doesn't even know me, so why can she think she can ask me such personal questions?

"I used to be like you Ally. Pure and sweet. Then I met Austin" she says, smiling to herself. Remembering everything. "Man he was a wild one. So many nights of fun I had with him. But he gets sick of his toys, so he'll get sick of you soon enough. He'll take your innocence and leave you. So don't get your hopes up darling" she says, a horrible laugh escaping her lips.

"Not this time Cassidy. Ally's not as willing as you are. She's already making him a better person" Dallas interrupts. "Now run along sweetheart, go and stand on the corner. Trust me, there will be someone waiting for you" I was speechless, the way Dallas just defended me like that. I never would have expected that. The look on Cassidy's face was amazing, she stormed away from us straight way.

"Thank you" I say to him with a smile. "Anytime. Your so much better for Austin then she ever was" he says, making me blush.

"I never really got to introduce myself properly. I'm Dallas." he says, taking my hand and gently kissing it. Austin calls himself a gentleman, but Dallas was more of a gentleman the Austin will ever be.

"I'm A…"

"Trust me. I know who you are. The way Austin goes on about you, I know more about you then you think" he replies. I huge part of me was shocked that Austin would actually talk about me to his friends. But another part was worried about what he might have been saying. Before we can say anything else, the guys appear back at our side.

"We're back, and were alive!" Dez says with a smirk. "Where's Cassidy?"

"She went to find someone who will pay more then you did" Dallas says with a small laugh.

"He may pay more, but she'll come running back. No one can satisfy her like I can" he confidently smiles before looking into a small bag he had in his hands. Filled with bright white pills.

"Do not tell me those are drugs" I said, even though I knew the answer.

"Fine. There Tic Tacs. Hallucinatory Tic Tacs" Trent laughs, making the others burst out laughing as well. I gave a worried look to Dan, making him know that I wanted to leave. Now.

"So Austin. You coming with to sell these little beauties to the hopeless girls at the club tonight?" Dez asks with a smirk.

"Nope, not tonight. Gotta take this one home" he says signalling to me.

"You may have got a saint there, but I doubt she puts out much" Trent says, bursting out laughing again.

"Right, we're gonna go. Good luck selling those. I want my share of the profit. Don't try and screw me over like last time" he says, turning around.

"Nice to meet you Dallas" I say before turning around. Refusing to say goodbye to the others. I didn't even want to look at them after everything they said.

Me and Austin both climbed into the car and drove off. Leaving me then even more questions then I did when we left the house.

**Thanks for reading guys! As always, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, but please review!  
NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 5**

"So, I realised you got to know Dallas a bit more" he says, his hands gripped tight to the steering wheel in front of his. The blue veins showing clear on his hands. His eyes focused on the road a head. Was he really this jealous?

"Yeah, a bit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. But I've never trusted him" he says. I focus my eyes on him, but his are still on the road. Was he being serious? He trusted everyone else in the gang except Dallas.

"Why?" I ask him, wanting at least one answer from him. "Why do you trust the others and not Dallas?"

"Because the others don't hit on my girl" he smirks. Knowing that saying I was his girl would annoy me.

"I am not your girl. But if we're staying with the subject of your girls, care to tell me about you and Cassidy?"

"What? That slut? What do you want to know?" he says, his smirk fading from his face. For once it was me with the smirk as I saw his pride fading.

"Anything you have to tell" I say, trying not to seem to egger on the subject.

"Lets just say me and Cassidy used to fuck occasionally back then. Nothing much, just a bit of fun. But she got to serious about it all. Got to clingy for me. But you are defiantly nothing like her" he says, turning his head to me for a second. The smirk back clear on his lips as he rests his hand gently on my thigh and starts to gently stroke it. I quickly pushed him away, disgusted about how casual he thought it all was. How he thought he could just take advantage of all the girls he wanted to then get rid of them when he was bored. He treated it all like it was no big deal, but it was to me. To me, sex was something you would have with someone who cared about you and who you cared about. I guess that's another big difference between me and Austin… that and the fact he deals drugs…

"Why do you sell drugs?" I ask, my mind suddenly concerned on the subject. And for once, I started to get answers from him…

"Because it pays my rent"

"That's what jobs are for" I say, turning my head out of the window, not wanting to look at him anymore. I could hear a small laugh escape his lips, but I refused to live up to it now.

By the time we got back to my house, it was late afternoon. My head was still hurting from the night before so all I wanted to do was go upstairs and go to bed, but I somehow needed a way to get rid of Austin first.

Since I couldn't shake him off at the car, he ended up coming inside the house with me. We walked into the house, Austin taking his jacket off along the way.

"So, you have an empty house. What do you want to do?" he asks, his eyebrows raised, a confident smirk on his lips. I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"You know. I don't fancy catching any dieses tonight, so don't even think about it" I say, about to walk up the stars.

"Oh, leading me to your bedroom I see" he says behind me as I carry on walking.

"Nope, I need aspirin" I sigh, my head still aching. I walk into the bathroom close to my room and search through the cupboards till I find the box of aspirin… empty

"For fuck sake!" I shout, throwing the empty box on the ground.

"Ally, Ally are you ok?!" shouts a voice. I hear feet coming up the stairs before Austin comes rushing into the bathroom, a look on his face that I've never seen before. A look of concern.

"There's no fucking aspirin and my head is killing me" I say, putting my head into my hands since I felt so dizzy, I leaned against the side of the bath, feeling like I was about to pass out and Austin could see this. He carefully placed on arm under my legs and the other under my arms, picking me up. Usually I would have made him put me down but as I snuggled my face against his chest I felt to comfy to care. He gently placed me down on the middle of my bed and whispered into my ear.

"I'll be right back" he says before leaving the room and going down the stairs. I didn't know where he went, but I soon started to fall asleep.

I wake up to a shadow casting over my bed. I slowly open my eyes, my eyelashes fluttering on the lids. I look up to see Austin standing above me.

"Where did you go?" I ask tiredly. It was dark outside so I hadn't been asleep long.

"Thought you might need these" he says, pulling box of aspirin from behind his back. I quickly jumped up from the bed, almost throwing myself at him to grab the pack.

"Why did you get me some?" I ask, since it didn't seem like a very Austin thing to do.

"I had to, you looked like you were going to pass out, so I just ran to the shop to get you some" he says, an honest look on his face.

"Thank you" I say, opening the pack and swallowing couple of pills.

"Anytime sweetheart" he says, stroking back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face, I soon flinched away and laid back down, my head hitting the pillow hard as I closed my eyes. I thought he would leave after this, but seconds later another weight joins the bed.

"Make some room" his voice says, gentle for once. I didn't have time to move before he climbs in behind me. He brings the covers over the both of us before his arms found a way to gently wrap around my waist. Pulling me closer to him. As hard as it was, I tried to lay still as his body wrapped around mine. His arms still lay around my waist, his legs entwined with mine, his neck nuzzled in my neck. To my surprise, his hands stayed where they were, making no move to go anywhere else. For once I felt safe around him. I was comfortable.

"I like this" he whispers in my ear, his breath warm but nice.

"What do you mean, this?"

"Being like this. Being close to you without you pushing me away"

"Well, don't expect it again anytime soon" I sigh tiredly, closing my eyes once again. Feeling comfortable in his arms.

For once there was no space between us, for once I didn't mind him being close to me and having his hands around me. I didn't want to flinch and make him move away from me because I liked it. Austin annoyed the living hell out of me, but not this time. I had the real Austin, the guy who cared about things other then sex, alcohol and drugs. He actually trusted me enough to be real, show me what he was really like. I liked him like this.

But I knew it wasn't going to last, so listen to me Ally. You can **NOT** fall for Austin Moon.

**Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you like it! Please check out my updates, it's a place where I can talk to you guys and answer your questions. I need some help on whether I should write a Fault In Our Stars imagine, there's more info on the updates. **

**Thanks for reading guys. I don't own Austin and Ally, please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 6**

As I woke up the next morning, my breathing hitched as I realised that his arms were still wrapped around me. We were laying in different positions, but his arms were still on me. I was laid on my back now, but one of his arms around my waist, the other on my leg. I adjusted my eyes to the sunlight pouring through the window, it was probably late in the afternoon by now. I brushed some of the tangled messy hair out of my face before closing my eyes again.

"Well, don't you look perfect this afternoon" whispers a voice gently in my ear. I sighed, unsure on whether I should be happy that he was still here and didn't sneak out during the night, or disappointed and annoyed he was still here. "Is your lazy ass going to get up today?"

"I thought you liked being like this" I say, stretching my body so his hands left me.

"True. And right now I have you in bed" he says with a cheeky wink, the Dan I'm used to coming back to the surface.

"Keep it PG Moon" I sigh, closing my eyes again, but I could sense his on me. Looking at me and seeing what he could do next. Its then when I feel his hand place on my leg again, gently stroking upwards. Its then when I regret stretching and leaving them open like that. I slap his hand away and look away from him, closing my legs and making them as small as possible.

"Come on love, you don't have to close your legs for me" he whispers into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. The smirk grew bigger on his lips as he propped himself on one elbow so he was higher then me. Suddenly, he pulls himself over me, his hands spread on either side of my hips. He gently opened my legs so his could fit in-between them, propped up by his hands, he looks straight down on me. The smirk on his face showing how much he loved to have even a small amount of power over me.

"Austin" I whispered, warning him to stop but of course he didn't. I wanted to deny it, deny him. I wanted to shove him off of me and make him leave me alone for the rest of eternity, but I couldn't. I hated the way I felt about him. How I liked the sweet, real Austin who stayed with me when I was drunk, bought me medicine when I was hung over and laid beside me making me feel safe, but then he had to go back to this. The guy who thought he knew it all, who got what he wanted. And right now… he had me.

His head dipped down to my level, his forehead leaning on mind, his lips centimetres away.

"Are you scared sweetheart?" he whispered gently, his eyes looking deeply into mine.

"I'm defiantly not scared of you" I whisper back, my breathing hitched in the process making me seem weak.

"Liar" he purred, lowering himself even more. "If your not scared. Why are you shaking" he says, taking one of his hands and pushing some hair away from my face. His touch making me shiver. My breathing shacked as he lowered himself, in that one second, I didn't care how annoying he was, I just wanted his lips on mine. He placed his lips inches from mine then pulled away, making me go up with him, teasing me, wanting to make sure I wanted him. He gave a small smirk before lowering down again, this time not to tease, but as he was inches away again, my cell phone rang…

A wicked smile appeared on Austin's lips as he climbed off me, he could hear my heart beating fast all because of him. I grabbed it off my bed side table, glad it saved me from doing something stupid.

"Hi darling! I miss you, how are you?" my mom says down the phone. Her voice cheerful and happy. She was still in Africa and far away from my dad, I'm not surprised she was so happy.

"I'm doing ok mom, how are you?"

"I'm doing great darling. The sun is bright out here, the book is going well, and I have some news… I just met…"

"I'm sorry mom" I interrupt as I notice Austin winking at me as he is about to walk out of my bedroom. "Can I call you back later?"

"Sure. Why? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I'll call you back later" I say before ending the call.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth? Tell her you were having to much fun with your boyfriend to talk to her" Austin says, leaning against the door frame.

"You are defiantly not my boyfriend" I laugh, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Really? Why not? This is the second night I've spent with you. I've kissed you twice as well, oh, and I've seen you half naked… I guess its my turn next" he says with another wink.

"Ok, one of those nights I was drunk, the other you kind of forced yourself to stay. You've kissed me twice, but I slapped you one of those times and the other was when you ended up punching a guy. And the half naked thing, I was drunk. And I don't thing I want to see your turn" I say, stupidly playing into his hands. "Oh, and to be my boyfriend. I would actually have to have a proper date first, you know, where no one gets hurt"

"Ok sweetheart. Do you want to go on a date with me?" he says, the confident smirk on his face, already predicting the answer I was going to give him. Reminding me of how much I hated him.

**Ok, I realise how incredibly shit I wrote this chapter! I'm sorry, don't hurt me! *Hides behind Austin***

**And I know its really short, its only because over the past few weeks, I have had an incredibly bad pain in the back of my head. I'm going to see a doctor in a few days about it, but it makes me feel really drowsy so I'm to tired to write more. I promise to try and write more next time. **

**So, I have two questions for you guys! Please answer in the reviews**…

**1. What do you guys think is going to happen in the end of this story? I think it would be fun to read some of your guys ideas!**

**2. Should I write The Fault In Our Stars story? I want to, but I'm worried how you guys will take it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys. I will update soon. Till next time, please answer the questions in the reviews and tell me what you guys think of the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 7**

School on Monday morning was the worst thing I could ever wake up to. I hated having to leave the warmth of my bed and go out to a place where people would lie and cheat. Pretending to be nice to people they hated. But I had to go. If I was going to get anywhere in my life, I needed to go to school. I quickly showered and changed into a pain or black skinny jeans, red vest top, an oversized dark red sweatshirt and a pair of black vans.

First got to school, I was faced with two whole hours of math class, which didn't include Trish and was luckily on the other side of the school from Austin. But he still found a way to get to me. Texting me every second he could.

"_I haven't seen you yet. What are you wearing? I bet you look sexy." "When can I get you out of those sexy clothes?" "I bet your panties and your bra are matching?" "Meet me behind the bike sheds? I need you right now"_

Did this guy think about anything else? A small part of me was looking forward to the date we had tonight, but I wouldn't be doing any of the things he was asking me to do in his texts.

"_Where did the gentleman go?" _

I quickly send back to him. Trying not to laugh at the previous texts and trying to look like I was actually concentrating on the teacher talking about the joys of algebra.

"_He's gone for a while. This one's just waiting for you to put out"_

He replies back after a few seconds. Even though he wasn't in the same room, I could just picture him sitting there, his smirk stuck on his face as he texts. Texting me these things to try and faze me, but I wasn't going to let him.

"_Well, bring the gentleman back, or your on your own tonight"_

I reply confidently, sure I would catch him off guard, but he replies seconds later.

"_Austin the gentleman, back at your service x" _

He replies, somehow making a smile appear on my face. I never replied back to that text since the bell went, signalling that it was lunch time and I would finally get away from "the joys of algebra".

I sat down with a sandwich I got from the canteen, but it didn't even look edible, so I got out my song book to look like I was actually doing something instead of looking like a looser on my own. Trish had to do some extra classes since she was failing quite a few, so I wouldn't get to talk to her until later. I try to remember the times when I could actually hold a conversation with a group of people, lately I seem to be having trouble holding one.

"Can I sit here?" asks a voice, making me look up from my song book. I look up to see Dallas standing on the other side of the table, tray in his hand, a sweet smile on his face.

"Sure" I smile back before closing my book before he can look inside.

"I never knew you wrote songs" he smiles, taking a seat in the plastic chair on the opposite side of the table from me.

"Am I not allowed to be talented and beautiful?" I joke, pretending to swish some hair off my shoulder like I had seen about every girl at our school do when they want to look cute. Dallas gives a small chuckle.

"Ally… are you doing anything tonight?" he asks out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. He was biting the side of his lip, showing he was nervous about the question. It made him look even cuter then before.

"I'm sorry Dallas, I am…" I start before a shadow falls in front of me, I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The sent of Calvin Klein cologne gave it all away. How did he always appear at moments he wasn't wanted?

"She's busy with me" he says roughly, once again sounding like he owned me which made me sigh. Why did he have to act so tough even around his friends. Dallas only meant well, but Austin had to turn it into something different.

"Ok, I should go… see you later Ally" he says, giving me a small smile before taking his lunch and walking to the other side of the canteen as fast as he could. I give another sigh as Austin pulls up the seat next to me and sits down.

"Do you like him?" he asks, staring at me, I don't look up at him. I wasn't going to give him the power he wanted. So instead I open my book again and get back to my work.

"He's a nice guy" I say, slightly implying that he wasn't.

"If I didn't show up, I bet you would have said yes to him. Wouldn't you?" he says, scanning my body and how I was slightly shifting away from him every second I could.

"I always keep my word Austin. I would have said no" I say slowly turning to face him.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble" he says, sounding like he actually cared, but I have never fallen for it, and I never will. He's still the same Austin Moon everyone knows and hates.

"What? I wouldn't get in any trouble at all by going out on a date with you, a vodka drinking, smoking guy who gets with any girl that opens her fucking legs" I spat at him, turning back to my work. There is a long pause before anything else is said between us. I guessed he was coming up with some smart ass answer, and sure enough, I was right…

"Well, you opened your legs for me yesterday and I didn't get with you" he says in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"Austin" I say, pushing him away, hoping that no one saw how close he got to me.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your song writing, which you still need to show me by the way" he says leaning forward to look in my book, but I quickly close it shut before he can see anything. He gives a small chuckle at my acts. "Remember we have a date tonight" he smirks, quickly kissing me on the cheek and winking, making me blush.

"As if you would let me forget" I sigh as he walks away from me. Cigarette in his mouth, ready for when he gets outside. My face was still red because of the previous events when…

"Are you ok Ally?" Trish says, sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

**Please read!**

**Hey sweeties! Thanks so much for reading. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, my head is still hurting so much and I'm so tired. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow and I shall tell you what happens then. **

**1. What are you guys expecting? A lot of you say I am teasing you! Are you sweeties expecting some smut?! (I understand, I would want a bit of bad boy Austin as well!) tell me if you want some smut in future chapters because I will gladly oblige!**

**2. inkling13 yes I have read The Fault In Our Stars it is like my favourite book right now. I bought Looking For Alaska and Will Grayson, Will Grayson today so I cant wait to read them! **

**3. Should I write the Austin and Ally version of The Fault In Our Stars? Would you guys want to read that? Tell me what you think!**

**4. Thank you SO much for all your amazing comments! You guys are awesome, I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Once again thanks for reading, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! Till next time sweeties!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 8**

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell went at exactly 7pm. And once again I found myself in a state of shock that I was actually going on a date with Austin Moon. And this time he would realise I wasn't the ordinary type. That I was different to the other girls he's dated, and that I would fall for any of his tricks. I swung the door open, no stepping back now. The moment I opened it, I saw Austin smile, not his cheeky smirk he always had, but a full on, full teeth smile. Something I had never seen on him before. I liked it. He was wearing some black skinny jeans, held up by a belt for once and a v-necked grey shirt that complemented him nicely.

"Wow. You look as beautiful as ever" he says, his eyes slowly looking up and down at me. Enjoying my knee length black and silver dress that had a low front to show off a bit of cleavage. But not enough to make myself seem easy to him. My hair was tied up in a messy bun, my make up natural apart from some black eye liner outlining the natural shape of my eye. I tried to convince myself that he was looking at anything other then what was covering my body, but I couldn't seem to do it.

"Not so bad yourself" I say stepping out of the house and locking the door. Me and Austin walked down to his car where he opened the passenger door and helped me into the car. He quickly walked round to the other side. The smile still on his face as he climbed into the drivers seat. A small part of me actually started to think that he was happy I gave him another chance other, but now I just had to wait until he would inevitably fuck up…

We got to a smallish restaurant on the good side of town. Unlike last time, the streets were lit and there were lots off people walking around the streets. I felt safer this time, so I relaxed a bit more.

We took or seats, Austin sitting on the other side of the table, not trying to sit next to me. I started to relax into the date, but still kept up enough guard in case any shit happened, which, being Austin Moon, probably would. The menus were on the table when we sat down and we both grabbed one and started looking through the lists of gorgeous sounding foods there was.

"Do you know what you want?" Austin asks politely, putting his menu down on the table and focusing his eyes on me.

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Well, I cant seem to find you on the menu" he says, slightly chuckling on his own comment which I brush off.

"So Ally, tell me about yourself" he asks when our orders have been taken, taking me by surprise that he asked the question.

"W…Well, what do you want to know?" I ask cautiously since I'm not used to people asking me questions, I'm usually the one asking.

"Family?"

"Mom, lives in Africa, supposedly writing a book, but I just think she wanted to get away from my dad. He owns the store, but is always away on business, so I run it instead. Nothing special. You?" I ask, not actually expecting an answer since Austin was always so secretive about his family.

"Dad, left when I was 10, supposedly works at a bank or some shit. Mom took over the business he left behind. Moon's Mattress Kingdom" he chuckles, thinking it was so ridicules. "She was good until she got re-married to some jackass. After that I never really got on with any of them, so I left as soon as I could. Haven't seen my mom or my brother since" he says, taking me by surprise that he actually trusted me to tell me anything about his family, and that he had a brother.

"I never knew you had a brother" I say, resting my chin on my hand, intrigued on the conversation.

"Yeah. Well, half brother anyway. Jay. He'll be, what?…10 now… wow. I never thought about how fast he was growing up" he sighs, and in that moment, I see the real Austin again. The one who cuddled up with me when I had a hang over. The one I actually felt safe and comfortable with.

"We're you and him close?"

"Yeah, he was the only one in the family I could actually bare to be around"

The rest of the evening went as well as the start. I didn't want to run away from him or escape out of the washroom window. There was no more talk about either of our families, even though there was still so much I wanted to ask, but I knew that now wasn't the time. There was no sexual comments, and both his hands were kept to himself the whole time. His feel started to play with mine a few times, but I didn't move my feet away, I just smiled and blushed. There was a couple a few years younger then us sitting on a table close by, sharing an ice-cream sundae, it looked so cliché and childish, but Austin managed to convince me into sharing one with him. That's when I saw the childish side of Austin. Not the guy who smoked or drank vodka, but one that wasn't afraid to share an ice-cream sundae with a girl in front of quite a few people.

We must have left around 10:30. Laughing about how the younger couple looked at us while eating the ice-cream, thinking we were mocking them. As we were walking, Austin's hand slowly entwined with mine and squeezed gently, bringing me closer to him. It was quite cold outside and I had forgotten to bring a jacket, but Austin kept me close by him so the warmth from his body found its way to me. His hand didn't let go of me till we got to the car where he opened the door for me and helped me in. the drive back was quite but comfortable. Part way back, a song came on the radio, it was one of my favourites so I started to hum the tune, but as it was coming to the end of the song, Austin started singing it, and slowly but surly, I started to sing with him…

"_And felled in the night _

_By the ones you think you love_

_Felled in the night _

_By the ones you think you love_

_Felled in the night_

_By the ones you think you love, love"_

And just as the song ends, he stops the car at my drive way.

"Your good" I smile, biting the side of my lip.

"You too" he smiles back.

"I didn't even know you sang" I say before he leans forward, getting closer to me.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Ally" he whispers gently into my ear before his lips go on my cheek. Being the gentleman he was trying to be tonight, and not making a move. Even though in that moment, I wanted his lips on my own instead of my cheek.

"Night Austin" I smile, biting my lip again as I climb out of the car. I unlock my front door before giving him a small wave and closing the door. I rest my back on the door and sigh. I was falling for him.

**DUN DUN DUN! (sorry, I had to do that!)**

**Hey sweeties! How you doing today? Hope your all doing well and apologize for the really shitty chapter. **

**As I told you, I would keep you all updated. So I went to the doctors on Monday. They don't know why I'm having pain in the back of my head, so I don't know if its bad or not. I have to keep a headache diary in case they can find out anything from it, but that's it. I'll keep you all updated if anything new happens.**

**Ok, so I really need your opinion on The Fault In Our Stars story. Because I have the first chapter ready to post, I'm just nervous on if I should post it because it involves cancer, and I don't want to upset anyone because I love you all so much and don't want to do anything to make you sad. **

**I would make this chapter longer, but 1. I'm lazy and 2. The Vampire Diaries finale is on tonight in the UK, and I NEED to watch it. Hope you all understand. **

**Will keep you guys updated soon and post a new chapter soon as well. I don't own Austin and Ally. Hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think in the reviews, till next time sweeties.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! XXXX **


	9. I'm Sorry

**Hi Sweeties.**

**How are y'all doing today? Hope your all doing well. **

**So, I have a few things to say today. It might change the way you think about me, but its stuff I need to share with you…**

**I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life so far, which has caused me to have some scars on my body that I'm not to proud off.**

**I don't know if I've ever told you guys this, but I've had depression on and off for the past few years, and last month, I thought I had finally kicked it. But I haven't, and this week has just showed me how weak I really am.**

**I have a friend who a few weeks ago, almost killed herself, and it scared the crap out of me. (before I go on, I'll tell you she's still alive and she's doing well) but it made me realise how crap a friend I've been to people lately, which really got me down. **

**And this whole head pain thing has scared me as well as it seems to be getting worse. It makes me feel tired, so everyday this week when I've got home from school I've fallen asleep. So that's why the chapters I've been posting have been so short and crap.**

**So basically the point of this note is that I don't think I'm going to be posting for a while. I know I've done this before, but this time I wanted to give you the full explanation, and I need some time to help out some friends who are having problems, catch up on a lot of sleep and try and get myself back on track. I don't know when I will be back to posting, but knowing me, you'll have another chapter sometime next week. **

**So all I can ask is that I hope you guys can be patient with me while I get through this.**

**I hope you all understand how much I love you and how I don't want to let you down. So I feel that having a break will be best for me and my chapters. All I can say is that I'm sorry.**

**I hope you can all still support me like you have been doing, and I hope that you can stick around, because I will probably be back very soon.**

**Thank you**

**I love you guys so much. If any of you have any problems, please message me so we can talk. I'm always willing to help any of you through anything. Heck, if you message me, I'll probably give you my kik so we can talk more. **

**Once again, I love you all. Apologize in advance for the lack of updates that will happen this week.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out. xxxx **


	10. Chapter 9

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 9**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

My phone goes, I check the time, 3am. Picking up the phone, I see Austin's number clear on the screen. I fine a small smile appear on my face as I place the phone at my ear.

"Hello?" I say, biting the corner of my lip.

"Hey darling" says a voice. Not Austin's, its to deep and dark to be his.

"Who is this?" I ask, sitting up on my bed, wondering what was going on.

"Its Trent love"

"What are you doing with Austin's phone?"

"I think you should come and find out yourself. Meet us at the park, oh, and you might wanna bring some bandages or summin. There's been a bit of damage" he laughs

"What did you do to Austin?!" I ask, hurriedly getting out of bed and grabbing my jacket.

"More like what has Austin done" he says, giving another dark and evil laugh before the line goes dead. How bad did he fuck up this time?

I quickly call a cab and rush out of the door and lock up the house. Not even caring that I was still in some baggy Hollister joggers, a loose t-shirt, my jacket and some toms. As soon as the cab arrives, I jump in and go straight to the park.

My heart rushing fast. What had happened? Who had Austin hurt? Why? So many questions were rushing through my head as the cab drove down the dark streets.

I quickly pay the driver and rush to the park. Its dark, but I can just about see where I'm going. I soon see 4 figures near the cabin and walk straight towards them.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" I hear a voice shout. Its Austin's voice.

"Though she might like to see all the damage you've done" Trent says proudly before Austin rushes towards me, blocking my path. I can hear someone moaning in pain behind him, but I Austin wouldn't let me look past him.

"What's going on?" I ask, wanting an explanation for why I was out in the freezing cold in my pyjamas at 3am.

"Lets just go back. I'll drive you home" he says, trying to guide me out. He goes to my side and takes my arm, not realising that I can now see what happened. Dallas was hunched over, his breath heavy, the moans of pain coming from him. I brush Austin's hand from my arm and walk over to him. His eye black, blood running down his nose and mouth.

"Did… did you do this?" I ask, looking to Austin. He doesn't say anything, but I can see the guilt in his eyes. "Why the fuck would you do this?" I shout, going closer to Dallas, trying to help him in any way I could.

"Aw, is Ally mad at Austin" Dez says sarcastically.

"Why the fuck did you call her here?" Austin shouts over to Trent.

"What? She would have found out at school anyway! I thought I would speed up the process" he replies, I could hear how proud he was in his voice, but I wasn't giving them my attention. I was trying to clear up the blood that was running down Dallas's face.

"I thought we were friends" Austin shouts back.

"We were. Until you started to like her" Trent says, signalling to me. "Ever since you started dating her, you changed. So I thought, after you beat up Dallas, we could get her down here, she could see the real you, she will dump your ass, and you can get back to being you"

"Your crazy"

"Ally's making him a better person" Dallas interrupts, even after he beat him up, Dallas was still being nice to Austin.

"Stay out of this" Austin shouts to him, sounding so angry at him when he was trying to help. "Come on Ally. Lets go" he says, walking over to me and taking my hand. Trying to drag me away, but I hold on to Dallas instead. He was the only one here that I felt like I could trust anymore.

"Let go of me!" I shout at him, snatching my hand back.

"Ally, please, just let me take you home"

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you after you did this!" I shout at him.

"I…I…" he stutters, no reason coming to his mind at all.

"Ally" Dallas interrupts again, holding my hand, he looks honestly into my eyes. "Trust him, even if this is the last time, trust him. He'll take you straight home, and after he does, if you want him to leave, he will. Wont you Austin?"

"Yes" he agrees through gritted teeth, knowing that Dallas was the only way he could get me to agree to this, and he hated it.

"Your sure your going to be ok?" I ask, I really didn't want to leave Dallas when he was in such a bad state.

"I'll be fine" he says, trying to give a confident smile, even though he was still moaning out of pain. "Thank you though" he says as I let go of his hand and turn to Austin. He has his hand out for me, wanting me to take hold of it, but I just walk straight past him and out of the park. Wanting to get home as soon as I could.

I climb in the car as soon as it unlocks.

_Austin's P.O.V._

She sat in my car. A strong look of anger on her face that I was the only ride home she had. That she was disappointed in everything she had seen tonight. She looked so perfect, even in some baggy sweatpants and a huge shirt. Her hair a mess, but she still looked beautiful, she always did. I wanted to apologize for everything, for making her come here in the middle of the night to see what I had done to Dallas, but I knew she wouldn't listen to my words.

I wish that Trent hadn't called her. Things we're going so well until then. We had an amazing date, I started to convince her that I wasn't the guy she had always thought I was, but because of Trent I was forced to embarrass myself and fuck up in front of her once again. In my head I could still see the way she looked at me as she walked up the grass towards us. The look of disappointment, tired of doing this now. Making me feel like the biggest disappointment on the planet, and I couldn't blame here for feeling like that.

"Ally. Please just let me explain" I say as I drive away. Her eyes focused out of the window, refusing to look at me, but she gives a small nod of her head, signalling for me to explain.

_-Flashback-_

I drove to the park with a huge smile on my face, I was so happy that the whole date had gone so amazing. When I parked the car, I quickly changed into my plain white t-shirt and black leather jacket which I kept in the back seat of the car. I placed my phone in the jacket pocket. It was around midnight when I met with the guys at the cabin. They wanted to tell me how selling the drugs went at the club, but that wasn't what they wanted to talk about first.

"Well, someone looks happy" Dez shouts as I walk up to them, I guess I had a smirk on my face at the time.

"I'm guessing your date with the virgin went well" Trent laughs.

"Shut up" I laugh, I didn't really want to talk about it with them, but I was in such a good mood and didn't want to start a fight.

"Did you fuck her then?" Dez laughs. I don't reply since I didn't want to talk about it, so I just smile and laugh. I guess it gave them all the wrong idea since they all start laughing and cheering, everyone except Dallas.

"You didn't?" Dallas says seriously. "Austin. Did you actually fuck her?" he asks, like it was any of his business.

"What's it to you?"

"Because Ally's a good person. I thought you had more sense then to do something like that" he says. So confident about my girl.

"Shut up Dallas" I reply, about to ask about the drugs, but Dallas cant let it go.

"No. I thought you had actually changed mate. I thought that you had something with her. But no. You had to fuck her and leave her. You just used her like another one of those sluts" he says, trying to make me sound like dirt when I hadn't even done anything.

"Will you just shut up" I say walking over to him. Showing him that I was serious and that he should just let this go.

"No. Ally was good for you mate. If it were me, I would have kept her. She deserved better then you"

"What? Are you saying that she should have dated you?"

"Anyone would treat her better then you did"

"That's it" I chuckled, taking my leather jacket off and chucking it to Trent before I swing at him. My fist clenched hard as it flies onto his cheek, making him stumble backwards, but I grab him by his t-shirt and lift him off the ground. Swinging at him again, hitting his square in the nose, when I pull back my hand, there's blood on it. I swing one last time, hitting him just below the eye, happy that I was sure it would turn black in a couple of minutes. I put him back onto the ground and pretend to walk away, he gives a sigh of relief before I turn around and him one last time. Hard in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain.

"I didn't fuck her. Ok" I say before turning back to Dez and Trent who had a smirk on his face, my phone in his hand. I snatch back my phone and jacket before we start talking about the drugs. Leaving Dallas still in pain as we talk.

After a while, Trent smirks as he looks over my shoulder. I turn to see a shadow walking towards us. As it gets closer, I realise. Its Ally.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

_-Flashback over-_

_Ally's P.O.V._

"I only did it because I couldn't stand the way he was thought I treated you. I couldn't stand the way he thought about us" he says as we pull up outside my house. _Us_ he said it as if he still thought there was an us. I couldn't stand the way he though he owned me. Dallas was just worried that Austin had used me like another one of his toys, if anything, I was flattered that Dallas cared so much. I hated that Austin had to be to protective, I hated that he would beat anyone up who said anything about me he didn't like.

"About us" I say, looking out of the window, not wanting to look at him. Making sure he knew how disappointed I was in him. There was no going back now, I had to tell him I was sick of every piece of bullshit he had put me through since we even started talking. But my mouth couldn't find the right words to tell him. He had ruined something that I thought had finally started to work. Us wasn't happening. It was never meant to be in the first place. "Its not working" I say, opening the car door, about to walk out but Austin grabs my hand to keep me in place.

"But Ally. I… I thought…"

"Goodbye Austin" I say before climbing out and slamming the car door. I only look forward as I walk to my front door. I refuse to turn around and look at him. My eyes partly fighting back how tired I was, and some unwanted tears. I unlock the front door and walk inside. As I shut it, I hear his voice shout.

"Ally! Please wait!" but I don't. I close the door and lean against it. Sliding down to the floor as the tears fall down my cheeks.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO DAMN MUCH!**

**I can not explain how much every single message you guys sent me made me smile. You are all amazing, wonderful people and I don't deserve reads like you. Your all to amazing and beautiful. You honestly had me crying by how much support you gave me. I love you all so fucking much. I can never thank you all enough. I wish I could meet you all and give you all huge hugs.**

**Firstly. My friend is doing fine. She's alive, and we are supporting each other as much as we can. **

**I've had a really good weekend, so I though I would update a longer chapter to thank you guys for all your amazing messages and comments. **

**My head pain is getting better already, and I think I'm going to be fine.**

**I seriously cant thank you guys enough for everything you've done for me. I love you guys so much. I have no idea what I would do without you. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 10**

As I woke up the next morning, I was already hating the day ahead. I could just ditch school for the day, but that would make me seem weak. It might even make him think that I was sad, that I'd made a mistake. But I hadn't. We were going no where in that relationship, so what was the point of being in it?

As I climb out of bed, I start to think about our date. About how amazing it went, how at the end I wanted to kiss him so bad. But in a matter of hours, I wanted to be as far away from him as I could. But I cant help but sigh of relief that it was over, finally.

I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue vest top and blacked cropped denim jacket. My normal black toms on my feet, I cant be bothered to do my make up so I leave without any and my hair tied in a high ponytail.

The cab driver parks in the school parking lot. I quickly pay him before rushing off to meet Trish, hoping that I would avoid him, but as I walk to the door I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist, pushing me to the side. I look up to see the dark, brooding brown eyes of Austin. His face serious. No smirk or smile on his face as he guides me to a secluded corner where no one could see us.

"What do you want?" I sigh, only wanting to leave right now and get on with my day, but I knew he would not let me leave before he said what he wanted to say, even though he knew it would probably only end in another argument.

"I… I cant believe I'm gonna say this" he whispers, but since we were in such a secluded place I could hear him perfectly clear. "I'm sorry Ally. I'm really sorry." he says, his eyes fixing on mine, expecting to give him pity that I was never going to give after what he did to Dallas.

"Sorry isn't going to heal the damage that you did to the waiter at the restaurant, that you did to Dallas, and especially not what you did to our "relationship"" I say, putting sarcasm on the last part since I knew our whole relationship was just a joke that he would make fun off with his friends in a few weeks.

"I know, but sorry is all I can give you. Just give me another chance"

"I've given you enough fucking chances Austin. No more"

"Why is it so impossible for you to forgive one damn mistake?!" he says, his calm voice changing to a small yell. And that's when I just give up. He's done more then one mistake but still thinks that he's damn perfect. Thinking I should forgive him after everything he has done.

"I'm done with this bullshit" I yell back, walking back to the school doors.

"Ally. You cant do that" he says, daring me to do something. And I was. I marched straight towards the school doors and into the hall way, heading straight for the locker of a battered Dallas.

He was standing at his locker, wearing a white and red shirt and black jeans. His black eye showing clearly and a scar starting to heal near his lip. Austin's damage was clear on show to the world, showing people how much of a dangerous, disgusting animal Austin Moon really was.

"Dallas!" I say as I walk over to him. He turns his head to me, a smile on his face even though I could tell it hurt him to smile because of the scar.

"Hey. Are you ok? Did Austin take you straight home?" he asks, I somehow find it sweet that he is so bothered about me getting home ok when he is the one who showed up to school with burses and scars.

"Yeah. Thank you for dealing with him. I can't believe that he did that to you"

"Oh its fine. I've recovered from worse. So, what can I help you with Ally?" he asks.

Austin called himself a gentleman, but Dallas had always been a true gentleman. He was a guy that was trustworthy, that was cute and sweet. That I could actually feel safe around. He didn't pressure you into anything and was always there to listen.

I saw Austin enter in the school and go straight to his locker, but his eyes were fixed on me the whole time. His eyes curious, confused and partly furious that I was talking to a guy that wasn't him. Even when I said I was done with him, he still had to act protective over me.

"Remember how you asked me out?"

"I remember very well. I almost got kicked out of my seat by Austin" he jokes, a smile on his face, showing that he was forgiving towards Austin even after what he did.

"Well, is that offer still open?"

**HI SWEETIES!**

**So I guess I have some explaining. **

**1. Me and my friends are doing good. Were all ok now and getting on with things extremely well. **

**2. I've had a really good week, I'm getting so much better. My head pains have almost completely gone and I'm feeling great. **

**3. I cant thank you guys enough for all your amazing messages, you have really helped me through everything. I love you guys so much. **

**I know this is a really short chapter but I'm saving things for the next chapter which will be longer. **

**Also, I have a new story I'm working on because I wanted to write something to do with the summer since its close to summer. **

**COMPOTITION!**

**I'm writing a new story, but I cant think of a name for it yet. So what I'm gonna do is post a small plot line below, and what I need you guys to do, is comment what you think it should be called. I will chose my favourite to win, and the story shall be named that and I will even give you a part in the new story.**

**Plot**

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ok, so that's the plot so far, if things change I will tell you. So comment what you think it should be called to win naming the title of the story and a part in the story!**

**Thank you guys again, I love you all.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 11**

"Ally, what are you doing?" Trish whispers to me during our English class as the teacher droned on about the book Of Mice And Men which I had already read and knew everything about, so there was no point in listening.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pretending to read so I wouldn't get in any trouble.

"I mean, you got rid of Austin and then went to Dallas to get back at him. That's only going to piss him off and you know it"

"I'm not doing this to get back at Austin. I don't want him. I went to Dallas because he's a nice guy. I like him"

"You know Ally. You always used to say that you would never get involved in their games, that you were better then that. But your not, your loosing"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused at what she was talking about.

"I mean that you're a part of their games now, a huge part in it. You failed to do what you said you wouldn't do. You've changed so much, and I don't really like it" she whispers back, making me go silent and think about what she said.

Things had changed so much since I went on that first date with Austin, and I guess I had changed along with them. I had to become stronger to put up with everything that Austin did and said, and I guess as my strength changed, so did I. I couldn't blame Trish for what she had said, because she was right, but I was unsure on what I could reply to that, so I didn't. I sat the rest of the lesson in silence and so did Trish. When the bell rang, both of us got up from our seats and left, taking different directions. Unsure on what was left of our years of friendship.

It was exactly 7:30pm when my doorbell rang, signalling that Dallas was outside, ready to go. I opened the door to see a huge smile on his face, his eyes filled with excitement.

"You look amazing" he says, making me blush. I will admit that I had tried harder to look nice then I ever did with Austin. I was dressed in a cute orange dress that was cut off just above the knee with shapes cut out on the neckline, some black heeled booties on my feet. My make up consisted of a bit of orange eye shadow, black eyeliner and some nude lipstick. My hair was curled more then usual.

"Thank you" I smile as I close the door and lock it. "You too" I say. He was wearing some black fitted jeans, a dark blue undershirt with black blazer. The burses and scar on show clear, even though I could see he had tried to cover it up. He had actually made a big effort to look nice for the date, unlike Austin who would just throw on a polo shirt and expect me to say he looked smart. "So, where are going?"

"It's a surprise" he smiles as he takes my hand and we walk to his car together. Opening the car door on the passenger side so I can get in, it reminds me of exactly the same way that Austin did, but I don't say anything and push it to the back of my mind.

"Your kidding right?" I ask as he climbs into the drivers seat. "I hate surprises" I laugh as he turns on the engine.

The journey is quite but comfortable. Not much conversation happens, but we soon pull up to a parking lot near a park. Dallas gets out first before opening the door for me. Locking the car and putting the key in his pocket, his hand intertwines with mine. We walk up a small hill and back down into the middle of the park where I see a picnic blanket laid out with a wicker basket next to it. A few candles lighting up the area.

"Wow Dallas, this is amazing" I say, shocked about how much effort he's put into it all. We sit down on the blanket and he starts to unpack the basket, bringing out all kinds of different foods.

I laugh as Dallas finishes telling me the story about how he pranked his brother when he was younger.

"I'm having a really good time with you tonight Dallas" I smile as I sip my drink.

"Me too. You know, this might sound silly, but at first I was scared that you were only going on a date with me to get back at Austin"

"Don't worry about Austin, I'm not doing this to get back at him, I really wanted to come tonight" I smile, even though I was only half sure on what I had just said.

"Good, cause I really like you Ally" he says, which makes me blush. He smiles as he lays down on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

"Wow, come look at this" he says, so I lay down next to him, his arm going around my shoulders, comfortable holding me close. Looking up at the stars which twinkled in the darkness. It was breathtaking.

"Its beautiful" I smile, this was perfect, the whole scene, although a part of me unsure about who I was with, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. Knowing that if I was going to be with anyone, it had to be better then Austin Moon, and Dallas was the perfect person to get me back on track. I feel Dallas's stare on my, so I turn my head to come face to face with him. Only inches apart.

"Your more beautiful then any star" he says, a serious look on his face. I could feel my face burning up, but I didn't care. I stared into his eyes to see his were looking down at my lips, slowly both of us started to lean into each other…

"Well isn't this cute" says a voice, making me and Dallas break apart before anything happened. I sit up to see a tall, leather jacket covered silhouette. Determined to grab our attention as soon as possible, because he thought if it wasn't about him, it probably wasn't worth listening to. My whole body tensed when I saw him, making Dallas's grip on my tighter, trying to reassure me it was all going to be ok. My mind unsure of why he was here and why he followed us. I tried to loosen Dallas grip on my as Austin walked closer to us, but his arm stayed strong around my shoulders, trying to show that he wasn't going to be beaten this time. He stood right in front of us now, his stance tall, trying to look powerful. Something violent about his look already.

"What… what do you want Austin?" I manage to stutter, refusing to meet his harsh gaze so I looked down at the grass below him.

"We need to talk" he says harshly. No question in his words, just an order he expected me to follow like everyone else did.

"I don't want to talk to you" I say, standing my ground like I had tried to do all this time. Hoping that this would be the one time where he would listen to me, but of course I was wrong.

"Now" he orders again, not even acknowledging that Dallas was even there. He had his sights set on me, and wasn't going to leave until he got what he demanded.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you" Dallas spits to him. Trying to do his best to make him go, even though he knew as well as I did that he wasn't going to leave, and that he was stronger then him in every way.

"No one asked for your opinion Dallas, stay the fuck out of this. I'm not leaving till I get my girl" he says, lowering his hand to me, wanting me to take it. I reluctantly took his hand, standing up from the blanket, I quickly turned my head to Dallas.

"I'll be right back" I say, but we can both predict that I wont be.

I walk with Austin back over the hill and to the car park where I see he parked his car right next to Dallas's, the engine still on, meaning he expected he would get what he wanted very quickly so he could get out fast.

"Fine, you want to talk, talk. Make it fast because I have to get back to Dallas. And I know that you've only come here to give me shit about how you don't want any guy near me if he's not you. But I don't care anymore Austin. So go ahead, yell and shout about that all you want, but know that I would be listening" I yell at him, and then he replies in a calm voice, something I didn't expect….

"I came here to tell you that you were right"

**Thanks for reading sweeties! I would have updated last night, because I was up at 1:30pm writing this story while watching the film Jennifer's Body (I LOVE that film) but then fanfiction decided to be a bitch and not let me update! But i hope you like the chapter! i made it a bit longer for you guys!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, I promise to update soon. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**About the compotation, I've had some really good entries from you guys! I should do this more often. I have a couple of favourites so far which I'm not going to say. I'm thinking of closing the competition not next Monday, the Monday after. So you guys still have all of next week to post your ideas.**

**In case you missed the competition, here it is again. **

**I****'****m writing a new story, but I cant think of a name for it yet. So what I****'****m gonna do is post a small plot line below, and what I need you guys to do, is comment what you think it should be called. I will chose my favourite to win, and the story shall be named that and I will even give you a part in the new story.**

**Plot**

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ok, so that****'****s the plot so far, if things change I will tell you. So comment what you think it should be called to win naming the title of the story and a part in the story!**

**Thank you guys again, I love you all.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 12**

"What?" I stutter, unsure of what he just said. I was right? About what? I've been right so many times around this guy, and he's only realising this now?

"I said you were right. Maybe I am that egotistic jerk who expects everyone to respect everything I do" he says, his eyes focused on mine, trying to ask for pity, like it pained him to say these words, which it probably did. I signal for him to go on, since he obviously came here for something, and it wasn't to tell me what I already know. "I'm protective, I know that. Probably so protective that it comes out selfish. I hate it to see other guys talking to you because I feel like there gonna hurt you, or do something wrong to you"

"Believe it or not Austin, there are some guys out there which are actually good people, and I'm not ever going to meet them if you don't stop beating them up as soon as the look at me. You are just one of the guys your trying to save me from. Because all you've done in this "relationship" is do things wrong!"

"I know that I act like the biggest dick on the planet, but I'm not gonna be coward enough to let you slip through my fingers like that. Dallas isn't the right guy for you darling, and that's why I came here. I came her to tell you that I am…" he struggles to get the last words out as he steps closer towards me, closing the distance. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks which I would have enjoyed so much more a few weeks ago before all this shit happened with Dallas. But now it feels hot and disgusting, so I take a step back from him. His eyes get wider in shock, wondering why I didn't want to be so close to him even though it was obvious. "I'm sorry Ally. I truly, honestly mean it this time"

"No. I'm not going to change my mind about you because you finally figured out how much of a jerk you've been all this time. I'm not just going to accept you back into my life like nothing ever happened. You need to stop being so possessive of something you ruined. Maybe we could have worked, but you fucked up Austin, like you always do. I'm tired of you promising that your sorry and you wont make a mistake again when you will, and everyone knows it" I spit at him, hoping that all of this will be stuck in his mind for a long time. As he's about to reply, I cut him off. "I don't want to hear any of it. When you first asked me out, I expected you to be different. That behind all that shit was a nice guy, but your not what I expected, not at all. You ruined an amazing date with a guy that made me feel appreciated, that actually made me feel like I was worth something. Do you even realise…" my sentence cut off when Austin comes rushing forward towards me, his hands finding their way to my cheeks as my lips are stopped by his. I was startled and he could tell as I squealed out of shock, but Austin didn't mind as he knew what he was doing. My eyes fluttered closed as I finally gave into him and our lips moved as one. I felt my legs start to give in as I melted under the weight of his kiss. His lips soft and urgent on mine, showing me how he felt in this one kiss that was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. He could tell my legs were getting weaker as he held me closer as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss as we both panted for air, he rested his forehead against mine, waiting for me to say something, but no words could escape my lips as I was still in shock from the previous event. I slowly open my eyes and look up at him, still gasping for air that wasn't filling my lungs. My body felt like it was full of electricity, every part of me shaking.

"How did that feel?" he asks, restraining the hair that had been blown in front of my face. His thumb gently stroking my jaw line. I couldn't find the words to answer him as I was finally realising what I had been missing all along. "You always tell me what you expect Ally, but you never tell me what you want, because I'm not a mind reader and I cant fucking figure that out for you" he says, his voice shaking with desperation as he waited for my reply.

He came back to prove to me that he hated the idea of loosing what he had lost before. I had finally gotten through to him that I wasn't like all the other girls he had charmed. As we stood there in the car park together, everything stopped. His brown eyes softened, boring into mine as I steadied myself, ready to reply to him.

"I…I want you Austin"

**Hey sweetie! How are you all? I hope you all liked the chapter! I know it was short, but I thought this would be the perfect place to end it. **

**Once again, you guys have some amazing ideas for the story title! You guys are awesome! Its going to be really hard for me to choose a winner, but I will have to try.**

**You still have all of next week to give your ideas for the title. Once again, if you missed the competition, I will post it below.**

**I****'****m writing a new story, but I cant think of a name for it yet. So what I****'****m gonna do is post a small plot line below, and what I need you guys to do, is comment what you think it should be called. I will chose my favourite to win, and the story shall be named that and I will even give you a part in the new story.**

**Plot**

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ok, so that****'****s the plot so far, if things change I will tell you. So comment what you think it should be called to win naming the title of the story and a part in the story!**

**Thank you guys again, I love you all.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 13**

1 month

As we walked into school, Austin's hand dangerously sliding into the back pocket of my jeans, my face blushed as people stared. Their minds curious about how a girl like me was with a guy like Austin. Still not accepting the fact that we were an item, rumours filled the halls about how we got together. Rumours varied between simply that Austin had turned into a good guy for once and we just "fell in love" to rumours that Austin had got me pregnant and that was the only reason he was with me.

After a few weeks I grew tired of people asking if I was pregnant and how far along I was, so I embarrassedly announced to people that I was not carrying Austin's child, and I never would be. My face red as I walked away from the crowed who thought I knew nothing about the gossip they would spread.

At first the guys who Austin previously called friends rejected him. Ignoring him because they felt he was betraying them when he started to date me. But soon, a few weeks later at 3am when me and Austin were laying in bed, they found excuses to steal him away. And it went from there, I could never have a full night spent with him as he would be taken away.

Trish, my supposed best friend had not spoken to me since she said that I had changed. Our separate ways in the hall way changed to separate roads all together as she was involved in some of the rumours that were spread. Gossiping along with the rest of the high school students that I despised more then Trent's attitude as he brought attention to us as soon as he could. Dez soon got used to having me around so much and every so often through the crude humour and horrible jokes, I saw some good sides to him. Soon after seeing me and Austin together so much, he started to think about finding a girlfriend for himself. After searching for a few days and getting denied by all but one of the girls in the school, he found one in Kira Star. A girl that had just moved to the school and didn't have a clue on anything the Dez had done in his now horrible past as he said he was a changed man as of that day. But still that didn't stop him from carrying on with the drug dealing. Dallas was the only one I hadn't spoken to since our relationship went public. I saw him at school of course, but whenever I looked at him I was met with gloomy looks. Whenever I tried to get near him to try and apologize for everything that happened, he quickly moved away into a crowed where he knew I wouldn't be able to find him.

But even through that we survived. And we proved both the high school students, and myself, that we could actually last longer then 2 weeks as we made it to our second month.

**Ok, don't hate me because I made this chapter so short and so crappy! **

**I'll be honest and warn you guys ahead that the next few chapters are going to be like this because 1. I have to finish a lot of homework! 2. I'm working on the new story for you guys!**

**So just warning you that the next few chapters will be short and explaining what happens over the months they are together. So please bare with me while I'm busy over the next few months. **

**Ok guys, lets be honest, we all know that their gonna have sex at some point! I'm not doing it yet though, so you guys are gonna have to wait a few more chapters for your smut!**

**About the story, you guys have really awesome ideas for the title! This is gonna be a really hard decision, but I will announce the winner next Monday! In case you missed the competition, here it is again…**

**I****'****m writing a new story, but I cant think of a name for it yet. So what I****'****m gonna do is post a small plot line below, and what I need you guys to do, is comment what you think it should be called. I will chose my favourite to win, and the story shall be named that and I will even give you a part in the new story.**

**Plot**

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ok, so that****'****s the plot so far, if things change I will tell you. So comment what you think it should be called to win naming the title of the story and a part in the story!**

**Thanks sweetie! Apologize again! Love you lots! **

**NotALoveSong88 Out! Xxxx **


	15. Chapter 14

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 14**

The second month brought nothing but arguments.

Simply two infuriated kids who fought because they cared too damn much about each other. His voice bouncing off all of the walls with anger as he shouted. Arguments changed from his alcohol consumption to simply how sometimes I didn't want to kiss in public. I was never a big fan of public affection since my parents despised each other and would only fight in public, but Austin loved it. He wanted to show everyone that I was with him, and no other boy could come near me, it made him feel proud somehow. But my reluctance meant arguments when we got home, and today was like any other…

"I just don't see why you have to be like this!" I shout at him as we stand at opposite sides of the living room. His face as red and angry as mine was.

"What?! You don't see why I have to be like myself? This is who I am Ally. I smoke! I smoked when we met and I'm going to smoke now!" he growled through clenched teeth. Both of us screaming at each other as empty threats were thrown around the room. I could never convince him to my way of thinking. His smoking was just a way for him to get closer to his own death, which I didn't like the sound of, even though he did piss me off most of the time.

You could tell how fuming he was in his eyes. How there brown colour shadowed darker with anger. How bad they needed dominance that he was never going to get.

"Fine! Why don't you just leave then!" I shout, tired of the argument as my voice started to strain from all the screaming that had just happened. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hands as I stared at him, his jaw clenching as he grabbed his jacket from the sofa and started to leave, abandoning a pointless argument. But he stopped at the door, thoughts running through his mind as he realised that leaving the argument, meant leaving the house, and this meant that he would not be allowed back. So he turned back. His eyes softening as he walked towards me. His hands came first, gently trapping my face as his lips crashed on mine. My hands gripped the collar of his shirt and he kissed me long and hard, his tongue tasted desire as we stopped fighting.

His lips worked on mine as he gently pushed me up against the wall. Slowly his hands start to move down to my waist until he gently grabs my ass, signalling for me to jump. I do as I'm told as my legs wrap around his waist. Steadying my against the wall, his lips start to go down my neck, lightly biting the same spot over and over again, determined to leave a mark. His mouth moves back up to mine as they move together in sweet harmony. His hands now moving down my body again until they reach the bottom of my tank top and start to move it up.

That's when I pull away, unwrapping my legs and jumping down from him, his face looks irritated as I am the one with the smirk for once. I leave him with his libido, and nothing to do to control it as I climb up the stairs and lay down in my bed. Soon to be joined by Austin who happily wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep. Completely forgetting the argument from earlier.

**AH! Short chapter! Don't kill me! I'm sorry, but I still have homework to do, and the new story is coming along every well! The competition is still open and will be till next Monday! In case you missed it, here it is again…**

**I****'****m writing a new story, but I cant think of a name for it yet. So what I****'****m gonna do is post a small plot line below, and what I need you guys to do, is comment what you think it should be called. I will chose my favourite to win, and the story shall be named that and I will even give you a part in the new story.**

**Plot**

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ok, so that****'****s the plot so far, if things change I will tell you. So comment what you think it should be called to win naming the title of the story and a part in the story!**

**Thanks sweeties! Sorry about the short chapter again! The next few chapters will be like this as I work on homework and my new story.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**

**P.S. Sorry if I left some of you with your own libido, but its not time for smut yet sweeties! You'll have to wait a bit longer!**


	16. Quick Messages

**Hey guys! Not a new chapter, just some info I thought you guys might like to know. **

**Me and my friends are fine, were all back on track now and were doing really well. I'm getting rid of the friends who are bitchy and make me feel down, and were all fine. Thanks to every supportive message you guys have given me. As of today, I am 4 weeks cut free. And I know it doesn't seem that long, but I'm quite proud to say that. **

**Because I am a huge child, I had an idea. Because I am still like a huge child, I've been watching Peter Pan all week, because its my favourite film. And it gave me an idea. Should I write an Austin and Ally/Peter Pan story as well as the surfer story?**

**So like…**

**Austin would be Peter Pan**

**Ally would be Wendy**

**Trish could be Tinkerbell**

**Dez could be a lost boy or John**

**Nelson could be Michel**

**Hell! Captain Hook could be Dallas!**

**I just want to know whether you guys think this would be a good idea, because its my favourite film and I would love to write it, but it all depends of whether you guys would read it! So I was thinking I could write Bad Luck and Bad Boys and the Peter Pan one while I'm working on the surfer on, so you guys still have something to read! Before you all think that I'm taking on too much, I will state the fact that Bad Luck and Bad Boys only has about 4-5 chapters left, and the Peter Pan one wont be like a full on story, just a bit of fun while i work on the surfer story.**

**Tell me if you think it's a good idea in the reviews!**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**THE COMPOTITION ENDS TOMORROW!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Get your entries in before tomorrow to name the story and have a part in the story! **

**I should hopefully be messaging the winner on Wednesday and announcing the winner and the new title for the story on Thursday, depending on when the winner messages me back!**

**So get your entries in now! **

**Ok, that's all for now guys! I will upload a new chapter soon! **

**Tell me what you think of the Peter Pan story and your entries in the reviews!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys **

**Chapter 15**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin! Austin wait up!" shouts Trent behind me, but I carry on walking, my fists clenched, but I refuse to use them. I just wanted to get to my car, and fast.

"You know what, fuck you man! Your nothing but a fucking pussy! Ever since you started to date that bitch, you've been nothing but a pussy!"

"Fuck you! Don't bring Ally into this" I say, still marching furiously to my car, the whole of my body resisting the temptation to turn around and give him a new nose.

"Why not? She's the reason your in this shit! If you hadn't have met her…"

"Don't even go there!" I shout, turning around to face him. A smirk on his face, knowing how he's getting to me, how he knows that Ally is my only weakness.

"Ally Dawson. I heard she isn't even a virgin, a little slut apparently. So don't go thinking your special. I'm surprised that Dez hasn't gotten to her yet, since Dallas has been so close"

"Shut the fuck up" I whisper through gritted teeth, trying to stop his lies getting to me. My fists clenched hard, so close to taking a swing at him, but I refuse. Keeping them strict at my side.

"What? You say something? Oh yeah, that's right. You're a pussy now! Ally's stopping you from doing everything" he laughs before putting on a fake girls voice, trying to imitate Ally. "_Austin, no more smoking! No more drinking! No more bla bla bla! Because I'm Ally Dawson, the fucking slutty bitch who's doing nothing but leading you on!" _he says, the smug look printed on his face as he pretends to be her. Saying all these horrible, disgusting things about her, right to my face.

My fists clench as tight as they can, but its not strong enough to hold me back. I march forward, heading straight for him as my fist flies up into the air. Instantly my fist smashes down onto his nose, making him stumble backwards, almost falling to the cold concrete floor below but he manages to keep his balance.

I clench my fist hard again, prepared to hit again, but then something inside of me manages to sober up enough to stop myself from doing it again. Still furious with both Trent for being such a dick, and myself for rising enough to hit him like that, I quickly march back to my car. As I'm about to climb in, he starts to shout at me again, and I pause in mid-movement.

"Don't think I'll be letting you off lightly for this Austin. I'm gonna get you…" he smirks, the hint of a laugh in his sentence, only making me more furious at him, but I refuse to do anything this time.

"And I'm gonna kill you"

I stare him straight in the eye, showing him he has no chance at this. I swing open the car door, about to climb in…

"Bring it on"

**Dun dun dun! (sorry, I just had to! And also sorry about the short chapters)**

**Are you guys ready for some more drama? Cause its coming! As some of you may know, this story is coming to an end soon, but don't worry, we'll be going out with a BANG!**

**Ugh! Ok, you guys are making this so tough for me! I've narrowed it down to my top 2 favourite story titles and I haven't been able to decide yet! But I will soon, don't worry!**

**Thank you guys for being so supportive over the Peter Pan story, and the fact that this story is having really short chapters right now! And also, THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! I know I should have said something earlier, but if I'm honest, I only just realised! **

**So, thanks for supporting me with everything, I love you all, and I'll see you next time!NotALoveSong88 Out! xx**


	18. Chapter 16

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 16**

"Where have you been?" I ask tiredly as Austin walks into the living room where I am laid on the couch, half of my brain still asleep since it was so late.

"Trent just wanted to see me" he sighs, obviously as tired as me.

"Oh, you have fun?" I yawn in mid sentence, resting my head back on the cushion below me, my brain now switching off so I wasn't paying any attention to the answer he gave me.

Without realising, my cushion changes to his chest as his strong arms wrap around my body and lift me from the couch, carrying me up the stairs to my bed which he gently lays me down on. Climbing in the other side, he pulls the covers over the both of us before his arms gently wrap around me, holding me close to him so I felt the warmth of his body. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear him whisper something quietly. Probably thinking I wouldn't hear it, he whispers….

"I don't care what Trent says, your mine, and will always be mine"

But I don't have enough energy to answer, instead, I just fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up… alone.

I sigh as I climb out of bed, typical of him to leave me again. I can understand, he probably just didn't want to go to school and I did, so if he stayed, he knew I would make him come as well. I sigh again as I change out of my Hollister sweatpants and pyjama top into some black skinny dark blue skinny jeans and a red vest top since it was warm outside. Noticing the time I quickly put on my red toms and grab my bag, rushing down the stairs. As I'm about to open the front door, a pair of arms wrap around my , making me yelp out of fright. But then they start to slowly kiss my neck to calm me down.

"I thought you had gone" I sigh, slowly relaxing into his arms.

"Nope. I would leave you love." says a voice, but it isn't Austin's. I quickly throw his arms off me and jump away, turning around to see Dez smirking at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I shout. "How did you get in?"

"Calm down love! I just want to know where Austin is"

"I…I don't know. He was gone when I woke up" I stutter, wanting to run right out of the door.

"Don't lie to me. Austin is in a lot of trouble with us, you don't want to be mixed up in this. Now tell me where he is!"

"I swear I don't know" I reply, my mind wondering what shit Austin got himself into now, but I daren't ask since Dez was scaring me.

"You'd better be telling the truth love. We don't want you getting hurt" he says, shoving past me and opening the door.

"What are you going to do to him?" I ask as he walks onto the porch.

"You'll find out soon enough" he laughs as he walks off the porch and down to his car, climbing in and turning the engine off. As he's about to drive off, he rolls down the window and winks at me, making me want to be sick right there and then. My mind still racing about what is going on and how Dez even got into my house as I get a cab to school. My whole body still in shock as I pay the cab driver and walk straight to my locker.

I walk past Trish and her new "friends" as they snigger when they see me, no doubt starting a new rumour about me already, but my face is still blank as I walk past everyone. My mind confused about everything that has happened in the past hour.

"Ally" shouts a voice, but I'm staring into my locker, not concentrating on anything as a figure walks up to me and gently shakes my shoulder. "Ally, I need you to pay attention" he says, shaking my shoulder harder, making me snap out of my daze. I turn around to see Dallas standing in front of me. This is the first time he had spoken to me since our date, and I could already tell it wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"Ally you need to tell me where Austin is any you need to tell me now!"

"I'll tell you the same as I told Dez this morning, I don't know!"

"Wait, when did you see Dez?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who told him how he could get in my house!"

"He went into your house?! God he's already started"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, even more confused about what was going on.

"Austin's in danger, a lot of danger. And Trent and Dez aren't going to stop until they get him!"

"Get him? What do they want to do to him? What's going on Dallas?"

And that's when I'm suddenly left speechless, the air around me unable to fill my lungs as I'm in shock when Dallas says…

"They're going to kill him"

**I love writing drama! (And then being mean and leaving it on cliff-hangers!) sorry!**

**Thanks for putting up with the short chapters, I'm trying to write them longer each time, I swear! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally! I will be announcing the winner of the competition in the next chapter, I'm just making some finally checks! But I think you guys are going to love the title I've chosen, because I know I do!**

**Till next time, lots of love guys!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! Xxx **


	19. Chapter 17 and Competition Winner!

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 17**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I unlocked my apartment door. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I hadn't been able to see Ally in 3 weeks, I couldn't see her. It was to dangerous for both of us. If I stayed away from her then Dez and Trent would too. They would only hurt her if I was there, so they could get to me, and I couldn't put Ally at risk like that. I thought they would leave her alone, but I guess I was wrong…  
Last night was the first time I had checked my phone since Trent said he would kill me, and my phone practically blew up. 100 text messages, admittedly most of them were from Trent and Dez, threatening me, but the ones from Ally broke my heart. Begging me to tell her where I was, wishing I could come back. There were even more missed calls, but surprisingly only one voice mail, from Trent…

"_Listen Moon, you cant hide from us, and you know it. Running will only make the pain we put you through worse. So why don't you be a good little boy and turn yourself in, we'll make it short and painless, we promise, but if you keep playing with us like this, we will make you suffer, and that will include your little virgin girl. So hurry up Moon, oh, and enjoy your apartment, we did a little redecorating. *Beep*"_

So I went back as soon as I could. I had been out of town for a few weeks to try and get away, considering moving to another country to get away, but I couldn't do that without talking to Ally first.

Turning on the lights in my apartment, I realise exactly what happened. The window over by the corner had been smashed, its glass covering the wooden floorboards. The lamps on the tables pushed over, cushions on the couch were torn, as well as the couch its self. I sighed as I walked past all the mess, not even bothering to look in the kitchen and heading straight to my bedroom. As I expected, the duvet was shredded, the mattress torn and over by the wall, the glass lamp by my table was smashed into a million pieces. None of that bothered me, but as I looked on my bedside table, I noticed my photo frame tipped upside down. I picked it up to see the glass smashed like everything else in the room. Looking down at the picture, the only picture I had of me, Jay and my mom together, when we were happy, torn straight down the middle, my face crossed out in permanent marker. I threw the picture down to the ground in anger. I didn't give a shit about the rest of the stuff in my room, it was only that picture that had any sentimental value to me, and they had to ruin that!

Grabbing a small black rucksack out of my wardrobe, I stuffed in any clothes that weren't destroyed. I couldn't stay here, and I didn't want to stay here. This apartment had nothing left for me anymore.

Not even bothering to lock the door, I went straight to the lift and to my car, driving of into the night.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I laid down on my couch, my head spinning from everything that had been happening over the past few weeks. Austin hadn't answered any of my texts and calls, I hadn't seen him in around 3 weeks and I've never been more worried in my life. Then when I went to school I would be interrogated every morning by Trent and Dez, both demanding to know where he was, and wanting answers I didn't even know myself. Then if I decided that I just couldn't face school that day, they would decide to pay a little visit to my house instead. I didn't even feel safe here anymore, knowing that they could some how get in without me even realising, I started to jump at any small noise or thing that happened. I was becoming more self conscious with everything, not trusting anyone at school, feeling like everyone was looking at me. What had this guy done to me? By trying not to be involved in his games, I became one of the main players.

As I start to relax and close my eyes, I hear a slight rustling sound, making me jump off the couch. I cautiously walk to the door where the rustling sound is coming from. A piece of paper slides under the door, I immediately pick it up before opening the door to see a mess of blonde hair climbing into a car, the engine still on. Running onto the porch and down the steps, trying to catch him before he goes, but I don't make it in time.

"Austin!" I shout as the car drives off into the distance. Breathless, I walk back into my house, leaning against the door as I open the piece of paper, reading…

_Ally, my love. _

_I'm sorry that I could not stay and tell you this in person, but I'm leaving. Trent and Dez have told me that if I do not turn myself in them then they will hurt you, and I could never let that happen. But you know me better than anyone, and you know that I'm not the type of person to turn myself in. So instead I'm going to get them out of Miami, away from you so you can be safe. I'm sorry that I even got you into this mess in the first place. I realise now that I should have never made you go on a date with me in the first place, but I cant deny the fact that our relationship was the best thing that happened in my entire life. _

_If Dez and Trent ask you, tell them to meet me in Atlanta, they will know where. _

_I'm Sorry Ally, and I love you. _

_Austin x_

I slide down the door till I reach the floor, my eyes stained with tears.

**The Next Day**

Only dressed in some grey Jack Wills shorts, black t-shirt and my grey Vans, I trudge along the school corridor, determined to reach my locker without looking at anyone. With my phone in my hand, still waiting for Austin to reply to my texts, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen. Opening my locker, I jump when someone bangs onto the one next to me. Turning around, I see a person who I wished never existed, and he knew that himself, but that didn't change the smirk on his face.

"What do you want Dez?" I sigh, trying to look through my locker, wishing he wasn't here.

"You know what I want. Where is Austin?" he demands, determination in his voice. I give a deep sigh before answering. Wishing I didn't have to tell him, but it was what Austin wanted.

"He wants you to meet him in Atlanta, he said you'd know where to go."

"What's that?" says another voice. I turn around to see Trent. The bell goes after that, all the students rushing to their classes, leaving the three of us alone in the corridor.

"Virgin Mary here says Moon wants us to meet him in Atlanta" Dez smirks to Trent, both unsure if they believed me or not.

"Why would he leave his girl behind if he went to Atlanta?" Trent asks.

"Maybe, he wanted to leave her as a treat for us? A little apology before we kill him" Dez laughs, evil in his voice.

"I like the sound of that" Trent says walking closer so there is not distance between us. I squirm out of uncomfortableness, but that only makes him more dominant, trapping both of my hands above my head so I could more anywhere.

"I'll take that" Dez says, taking my phone from my confined hands.

"Its been a long time since I've had a tight, little virgin" Trent whispers in my ear, his breath hot and sticky. I'm about to say something but him lips bash into mine before I can. I scream into the kiss, wanting to get away, but because my hands were trapped I couldn't more. Trent laughed into the kiss, knowing how much I despised him right now.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" shouts a voice, making Trent pull away from me and drop my hands, but still leaving me closed in by the lockers. I turn my head to see Trish standing there, a furious look on her face.

"Just a bit of fun, now go on love, back to your class" Dez smirks.

"I don't fucking think so. Let Ally go, now!" Trish shouts over, looking as if she's ready to punch them both.

"Alright love, keep your frizzy hair on, we'll let her go" Trent laughs at her before looking over to me. "He'd better be in Atlanta, or else you'll be in a lot more trouble" he hissed before the both of them walk down the corridor and round the corner until neither of them could be seen.

"Are you ok?" Trish asks me, sounding like she actually cared, but I didn't believe it, after everything she had done over the past few months.

"Don't pretend as if you care" I trembled, holding back tears that I didn't want her to see as I rushed down the corridor and out of the school all together.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

Went my phone for about the millionth time, Ally's number on the screen. My heart felt so much pain as I let in ring on, refusing to answer. She'll give up in a minute I thought, but to my surprise, she left a voice mail…

"_Hey, this is Austin Moon's phone, leave a message after the beep *Beep*_

_Austin, this is Trish. I don't have a fucking clue where you are, but you need see Ally. Trent and Dez caught her in the corridor alone, and lets just say you'll be happy I got their in time other wise seriously bad things could have happened. She'll be at Fulton forest, she always goes there when she's upset, just go to the abandoned benches. *Beep*_

My heart races as I turn on my car engine and drive. The couldn't have… they wouldn't do that to Ally. Anger rose inside of me, but I refused to do anything about it, I had to find Ally. I thought staying away from her would be the best possible option, but it was the worse. I left her on her own, unprotected. How could I have been so stupid?!

I got to the park around mid-day, turning off the engine I ran straight to the abandoned benches, I knew where they were since I always used to take Jay there when we were younger, it used to be our little hiding place, away from everyone else.

And just as Trish said, there she was. I watched her as she walked to the two benches that had their backs to each other. She laid down on one of them, her hair hanging over the edge as tears ran down her cheeks. Cautiously I walked up to her, not wanting to scare her, but also wanting to get her attention.

"A…Austin?" she stutters, her head lifting from the bench to look at me while she wiped the eyeliner that had ran down her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlanta, its not safe here…"

"Trish rang me using your phone and told me what happened earlier with Trent and Dez. I'm so sorry Ally, I never should have left you alone" I reply, wandering over to her and sitting on the other bench, resting my arm on the two backs of the benches as Ally did the same.

"They tired to…"

"Sh, sh, I know." I say, gently stroking back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Do this" I say, scrunching my hand into a fist, but leaving my index finger out, pointing at her. Cautiously, unsure of why I was doing this, she does the same. Bringing her finger forward till the tips of our fingers touch, after that I intertwine our hands.

"What was the point in that?" she asks, a slight giggle in her voice as my hand gently plays with hers.

"This was just one way to show you that you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You only have to do it if you trust them, and of course, you actually want to do it" I say, shifting forward on the bench, closer to her.

"Trent and Dez didn't see it that way" she sighs, tears misting over her eyes again as she starts to lay back down. I lean over the backs of the benches and gently kiss her cheek. "Austin!" she giggles, the tears slowly starting to be forgotten. Rushing over to her bench, I lean down next to her.

"You cant be forced into anything you don't want to do" I say, kissing her cheek again as she squirms, but in a good way. A small laugh escaping her perfect lips that I knew I would have to wait to kiss.

"But Trent and Dez…" she says, but I immediately interrupt.

"Cant do anything to you. Because your Ally Dawson…" I say as she sits up on one side of the bench, I quickly sit on the other side. "Strong" I say, leaning over and kissing her knee that was exposed due to her shorts. "And beautiful" I whisper against her skin, kissing a little higher. She only laughs as I gently place kisses higher up her leg and then up her arms, complementing her with every kiss as she squirms and giggles at the same time.

"Austin stop it" she laughs. I smile at her.

"And no matter what they…" I whisper, kneeling on the floor so I can just over her, looking down into her perfect eyes. "If you'll have me, I want to be your first, and you can be mine." I whisper as Ally gives me a confused look.

"Your first? Your still a virgin?" she asks, to while I nod in reply. "How? You and Cassidy…"

"I found ways to fake it. I didn't want to be with that slut really"

"Austin, I…"

"I'm not rushing you into anything" I interrupt, shuffling closer to her. "But I want you to know, whenever your ready, I'll be there. Because you and me Ally, we were meant to be. I love you" I whisper in her ear before she turns her head to face mine. Slowly leaning forward till our lips tenderly meet.

**Ok, this was meant to have some fluff ok! I'm not getting into any smut yet guys! And I wanted to do some fluff to show that Austin isn't all Mr Bad Boy.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been ill over the past few days so everyday after school I've just been falling straight asleep and then I had to do homework so I didn't have any time. But I hope that this long chapter makes up for this. **

**COMPETITION**** ANNOUNCMENT. **

**Austin is the most popular surfer in the whole of Miami. He wins every competition. But what happens when he gets a new rival? What happens when he finds out who it is? What happens when he starts to fall for her?**

**Ain't Nothing Like Surfing Wax**

**Coming July 2013**

**So what do you guys think of the title? The winner was reb14! Congratulations! **

**Oh, and I must thank everyone who entered, there were some amazing titles and it took me ages to decide. **

**So reb14, you need to contact me somehow so we can discuss your part in the new story!**

**I'm probably hyping this story up way to much, aren't I? it could end up being rubbish, *nervous laughter***

**So anyway, thanks again for all your entries, I loved them all so much! Sorry that I couldn't pick them all, because there were some seriously awesome titles suggested. The last bit of this chapter, the bit in the forest, was literally taken from a dream I had last night! I don't think I wrote it that well. **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews! I don't own Austin and Ally. Thanks again sweeties. See you soon!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxx**


	20. Chapter 18

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 18**

Under his touch I always managed to loose control. Forgetting the world around me as if it just didn't matter any more, even though I knew it was the most dangerous of places. His whispered words still playing in my ears.

His body laying on top of mine, held up by his elbows so he put as little weight of me as possible. My hands knotted round the back of his neck as his lips moved perfectly on mine. Unexpectedly, his lips dip away from mine, his hands gripping lightly onto my waist, the way he always would to make me feel safe with him.

"I love you" he whispers breathlessly in my ear as his skilful lips brush my earlobe before warily going further down my jaw line, leaving his pretend kisses further and further. My eyelids flutter closed as he leaves me breathless with every kiss. All of a sudden his kisses stop, as im about to open my eyes to look at him, he catches my top lip with his, making my breath hitch in the gently kiss. Without even realising, my legs soon entwined with his, wrapping them higher with every second until they were round his waist, involuntarily grinding my hips with his as the kiss intensified every second. Tasting the lust that the both of us shared.

"I don't get it" I thought to myself.

"Get what?" he says, pulling back from the kiss. Suddenly I realised that I had actually said my thought out load, making me blush that he heard what I said. I cleared my throat, ready to answer him.

"I don't get it. You could have all the girls you want, I don't get why you chose me, why you chose to love me" I say, his brow furrowing as he contemplates the question.

"I love you because your perfect. You act all tough around everyone, but really you're a hopeless romantic, who really just wants the happy ending they see in the same sad movie they love to watch" he says, his smile back, not the usual smirk, his full teeth smile that I had missed so much.

His words interrupted as my lips plant another kiss on his. His lips moved hungrily on mine, his tongue gently brushing against my bottom lip, begging me for an entrance that I soon gave to him. A tingling sensation slowly started to creep in my stomach and soon my inner thighs as his kiss became deeper and more passionate. My hips soon started to roll against his as I felt a growing prominence forming in his trousers. His explored my mouth, his tongue flattening against mine, taking a sudden control, wanting the dominance he usually showed. Pulling away for air, his eyes looked down on me, the kindness I saw before glazed over with lust, the break only lasting seconds as his lips met mine again. His hands started to lower down my hips, finding their way to the hem off my shorts…

Suddenly my mind snapped back into reality, pulling myself away from his lips that had already started to swell from the dominance he used. My hands rested on his chest, pushing his away slightly as his eyes opened, staring at me with confusion, wondering why I had stopped him. Pulling his hands up from the hem of my shorts, his mind started t clear and realise what he had done, and where his hands had tried to go. Suddenly understanding what was wrong.

"I think we should go" I smile, knowing that neither of our first times would be taken today, and especially not here. Both of us nodding in agreement that that was enough excitement for today.

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I was about to say you should get a room" say two unfamiliar voice. Austin's body launches off mine, I pull myself up so I'm sitting on the bench, Austin is already standing, scanning the area for the voice as we hear footsteps.

Then out of the clearing come the two people who were the last people I wanted to see, and I knew Austin felt the same, as he stared into the eyes of Dez and Trent.

**So yeah, I just wrote that… I don't know what I'm doing with my life…**

**I was going to write a big chapter today, but I just really wasn't feeling up to it today because I feel gross, and I had to edit a video for a friend and do homework and *SIGH* so I thought I would just give you guys a tad of smut to sustain you for a while!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally but please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxx **


	21. Chapter 19

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 19**

"W…what are you doing here?" I stutter nervously, my hands clutching to the bench which I felt like I was now stuck to.

"You lied to us Ally, you told us he was in Atlanta" Dez chuckles evilly as he talked steps towards us.

"She didn't lie. I told her to tell you that. I was going to meet you in Atlanta, but when I found out what you did to Ally…"

"We didn't do nothing to her…" Trent starts to lie.

"And even if we did, so what? She wanted it, and she knows it" Dez says, completely ruining the start of Trent's lie, but I knew why, he wanted to frustrate Austin. Make him furious so he did something stupid. But I wasn't going to let that happen, I refused to let him stoop to their level. The thought pops into my head that if I hadn't have stooped to their level all those months ago, I would have never been in such a dangerous situation, with such a dangerous boy. But right now I cant even remember the life I used to have without him…

"Ally, get to the car" Austin says, trying to stay as calm as he can as he positions himself, ready for anything they put against him.

"I'm not leaving" I say, crossing my arms.

"I said get out of here" he says through clenched teeth. I could tell how frustrated he was, but I refused to leave him on his own and get hurt by them.

"I don't need your bitchy little attitude right now. Just go back to the car and get the fuck out of here" he said, walking over to me. His eyes staring intensely into mine. A part of me scared. Realising we were back to the start, exactly like we were at the restaurant on our first date. And its like nothing has changed at all. He's still the same troubled guy in a stupid situation. Still the same boy with serious issues.

"I don't want to leave you" I whisper, trying to change things, trying to prove to myself that things would be different this time, that he would accept my words, at least listen to them…

"Stop whining for fuck sake. Get to my car and go home" and everything that happened early, before Dez and Trent came flies out of my brain. The Austin who listened was gone again way too quickly. I couldn't imagine my past I had without him, but I could imagine the future.

"If I have to leave right now, you've proved to me your exactly the same jerk I was forced to go out with months ago, a guy who doesn't think I can look after myself, and I don't want to date that guy"

"What are you saying?" he snaps, fury strong in his eyes.

"What I'm saying Austin Moon, if I leave right now, we're through" I shout, not even caring that Trent and Dez were still there, looking as confused as Austin was.

"If you two have done with your pathetic little argument, we have some business with Moon" Trent says smugly, happy to see that 3 people we're giving Austin pain at the same time, which defiantly not my plan, but one I had to follow through with.

"Ally, get out of here" Austin whispers sharply, before turning away from me, facing Dez.

"Fine" I whisper back, hoping he regrets this decision. "Have a nice life. I'm sorry I even tried to make it better. I'm sorry for even stooping to your level and going out with you. I wish it had never have happened" I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear as I walk away as fast as I can.

Driving straight back to the house, a familiar main of black curls is sitting on my porch. Parking Austin's car on the driveway, I walk up to her. Curious to why she was even here.

"Ally! Are you ok?" she asks, quickly standing up to face me, worry strong on her face.

"Why do you care?" I say, trying to walk past her, but she grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I really am. I should never have acted like that and speeded shit around the school. I only did it because I was so angry, but when I saw you today, with Trent and Dez, I realised how much of a jerk I've been. I told everyone at the school what I said about you was just crap, their probably going to hate me now, but I don't care. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I don't want to loose you because over these past few months, I've realised actually how perfect you are together." she says, and as she does, tears form in my eyes until I break down right in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asks, wrapping her arms around me in a secure hug, trying to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"Austin and me aren't together anymore" I cry, before she ushers me inside, making me tell her the whole story…

"And now their going to kill him, and I just left! How could I be so stupid!" I cry, finishing off the second box of tissues.

"They are not going to kill him. Dez and Trent act all tough, but they would never have the guts to do that. But just in case I think we should call the police"

"NO!" I shout, blocking her reach from the phone. I couldn't let her ring the cops. Austin already has a criminal record, and if Dez or Trent spills about their drug selling, then it could get him in even bigger shit.

"Why do you not want me to…" Trish starts off saying, but then both of us freeze as the door of the house slams closed. Snapping our heads towards where the sound came from, both of us see an extremely battered Austin limp into the living room.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Trish asks, to which I nod. I thank her for today before she leaves the house. Only the two of us left. I stare at him for a split second, looking at his injuries before rushing off to get the first aid kit. Sitting him on the couch, I try to patch him up as best I can.

Both of us sit in silence as I notice the cut on his jeans, the surrounding area covered in blood. Rolling his jean leg as best I could, I bandage up the small cut which had not stopped producing blood, but was still badly scared. Moving up to his face, I wipe away the blood that was pouring from his nose, which now seemed a bit more crooked than usual. Grabbing an ice-pack, I order him to put it over his eye, which would be black the next morning. I wiped away the mess on his lip, a cut pretty deep on his chin, I was sure he would need stitches for it, but I knew he would never even consider going to the hospital about it.

"You're an idiot" I whisper under my breath as I pack away the first aid kit, about to go and put it away, a had grabs mine, stopping me from my movement.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, standing up, seemingly with less pain this time."I thought they were going to kill you" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes again as I think about it.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe"

"Its not safe with you""Its safe than without " he says, not giving me time to register his words before his mouth drops on mine. Instantly my entire body melted against his, involuntarily giving in to his lips that softly worked on mine. His hands move to my waist, slowly massaging them as he pulls me closer. Taking an immediate chance to deepen the kiss by running his tongue against my bottom lips, slipping his tongue in my mouth as my hands ran through his soft hair. Holding me close, he gently guided me up against the wall, my fingers tugging at the bottom of his shirt before he shifts, giving me access to lift it over his head, ruffling his hair but his lips we back on mine. Moving his hands up from my hips, the play with the hem of my shirt, waiting for me to move enough for it to be taken away. My back is pulled off the wall, but only for a second as the fabric of my shirt is slipped over my head and onto the floor next to Austin's. His lips latch onto my neck as they gently suck on one spot, making me feel week. His hands roam up and down my exposed body, massaging everything apart from my breasts which were still covered by my bra.

"Please don't ever leave me like that again. I couldn't bare to live my life without you" he whispers against my neck before bringing his face up to see mine. His eyes half closed as he stares at me, both of us breathless as he whispers."Please be mine tonight…"

**Ok, I know you guys are probably so disappointed in me! But I don't know, I feel like only small bits of smut are enough for this story, I feel like if I did it all in one go, it would just be to much. I don't know. Tell me if you guys want the next chapter to be smut or not, I would really appreciate your help.**

**I haven't updated this week because I've been so busy with school, and I had a load of exams to revise from. I will TRY to update tomorrow, but I cant promise anything because I will be packing to go away on a school trip next week, which also means there will be no update all next week. But I promise to update after next week because I will be on summer vacation so I will have a lot more time!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, I stayed up till 12:30am to write this for you guys! Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally, please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xx**


	22. Chapter 20

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 20**

_Flashback_

Sitting alone in Austin's car as he goes and pays for gas and what he's promised will be his last box of cigarettes EVER, even though I highly doubted it would be.

Moving around the car I tried to find my phone which I had left behind in our last journey to wherever we wanted to go. Opening the glove compartment a piece of paper falls onto the floor, I search through the glove compartment before picking it up. It looked like just a plain piece of paper folded in half, but before putting it back, I get such a temptation to open in, so I do, revelling some song lyrics, but what I notice first is the date…

16/11/12

That was about two months after I had ever had ever met Austin in my biology lesson, and the first time he ever annoyed me so much I wanted to kill him. I can remember exactly what happened, how he stole my book, reading out how I had been crushing on the guy Ethan who sat behind me in German. How he used so many disgusting chat up lines on me I wanted to throw up, but that's when the piece of paper was dated, and the lyrics read…

_You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know somewhere there's another side of you_

_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby_

_No doubt about it girl_

_You drive me crazy_

I cant help but keep a smile on my face, even though I doubted it was about me, it was so incredibly sweet. Before I could even finish reading I realise Austin is walking towards the car. I quickly fold the paper back up and shove it back into the glove compartment as Austin climbs into the car.

"You find your phone yet?"…

_Flashback over_

"Please be mine tonight…" he whispers, words breathless as he reaches my ears. It takes me a second for my mind to catch up with me and realise what he is asking, but I soon realise.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with…" I say, raising up on my tiptoes so my lips meet his in another embrace. Slowing everything down already, wanting it to be as romantic as we both had imagined. His hands cupped the sides of my face, both our mouths opening at the same time, but refusing to use our tongues yet.

"Just say the word and I will stop" he whispers before his lips are on mine once more, no more words needing to be said.

My hands slid around his neck as his body pinned mine once again against the wall, giving me no escape, not that I wanted one. My fingers soon started to tangle in his hair, gently pulling it when his tongue was added to my mouth, making him hiss every so often. As he pulled away for air, I could see the lust in his eyes, wanting me as much as I wanted him. Preparing to go back in, he places his lips inches from mine before pulling back, making me go with them. Teasing me the way he did a few months back. He does this a few more times before placing a gently kiss on my lips, showing me how much he cared in one affection.

My hands slid down the middle of his chest, feeling each ab as they went. My fingers trembling with every move until he takes control again, lifting my feet of the ground in one swift move, my back still held against the wall until he was able to support me. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his lips went to my neck. Gently sucking on a sensitive spot until a quite moan escaped my lips. I could feel his smirk against my skin before carrying on.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he murmurs against my skin, I hum in reply since words didn't seem possible.

At a slow pace because of his leg, Austin slowly starts to climb the stairs, his lips never leaving mine as he walks. Stumbling a few times, we finally reach my bedroom where he carefully lays me down on the cool covers of my bed. He lays next to me for a second, both of us taking in what we were about to do before his knees went on either sides of my legs, straddling me as his lips started to leave kisses everywhere on my body. Going past my neck, he started to gain more confidence as he lightly sucked and nipped parts of my skin, finding pleasure in every kiss, I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my mouth.

I arched my back as his lips kissed over the material of my blue lace bra, leaving my breathless in hope that he would take the hint. He eventually does as his hands slip round my back, torturing me as he slowly undid the clasp and slipped the straps off my shoulders. I could feel my face blush with nervousness and Austin could see it as well.

"Your perfect" he whispers as he lowers his lips to mine for a brief second, before lowering himself back down. I close my eyes while I take in some much needed air, after nothing happens for a second, I prepare to open them again, but then his mouth closed around one of my breasts, gently sucking and biting as the other hand kneaded the other. After a minute he changes sides, making me gasp for the air that wouldn't fill my lungs. I could sense how proud he was for making me have this reaction, but I didn't care.

Slowly moving away from my breasts, he starts to kiss down my stomach, his hands smoothly stroking my thighs as his kisses get lower and lower until he reached the top of my shorts. Suddenly making my body freeze, I balance myself on my elbows so I can see him, he looks up at me, his eyes prepared for anything.

"Ally, if you don't want to do this, just say the word and I'll stop" he says, I take a second to breath before nodding for him to carry on. His hands slowly undo my shorts before slipping them off my legs, reviling blue lace panties which matched the bra which was now discarded on the floor.

"I knew you wore a matching set" he smirks, reminding me of the texts he would send me not long ago.

"Shut up Moon" I giggle as he brings himself up to kiss me again, but this time the kiss is harder, more passion than ever before. The lust showing strong in every move he makes.

Slowly one hand slips down my body and to the inside of my thigh, massaging me through my panties which were becoming increasingly wet. A load moan escaped my lips at his touch, taking that as an instinctive to rub harder.

"Don't be a tease" I whisper as best I could. Luckily he takes notice of my request and stops. Quickly slipping off his tight black skinny jeans, leaving both of us with only one piece of clothing left. Capturing my swollen lips with his, I feel him run his hands over my body before they reach the hem of my panties. He stops, looking at me with concern, but I smile at him so he knows to continue. My favourite blue lace panties are slipped down my legs till I'm left wearing nothing. Next it is my turn, my hands gently guiding down his boxers, making them drop the pile of clothes by the side of the bed. His manhood slapping against his stomach as they go.

Looking for any last minute signs of hesitation, he positions himself, relieved to find that their weren't any. Entwining his fingers with mine, looking deeply into my eyes. "Just tell me stop and I will" he whispers once again, his forehead leaning on mine as he slowly guides himself into me and pulls out. I start to wince at the pain, taking deep breaths as he presses himself inside again.

After a second the pains stops, suddenly turning into an immense pleasure I've never felt before. Austin soon starts to pick up rhythm, each thrust bringing more and more pleasure to the both of us.

"Austin" I moan as be becomes more and more urgent, my hands squeeze his even tighter as I can feel myself on the edge. After a few more thrusts, I can feel them getting sloppier, showing me he is almost there as well.

With one last moan of his name, we both release together. My eyes roll into the back of my head as pleasure sweeps over my body. Lights flash in the back of my head as I feel the best experience I've ever felt. He pulls himself out of me before collapsing next to me on the bed, both of us as breathless as the other.

"Thank you" Austin whispers into my hair, his arms wrapped tightly around me when the both of us have caught our breath a bit more.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met, and I'm sorry for everything I put you through" he sighs, bringing me closer in his embrace so his arms are wrapped tightly around me, making me feel as safe as he always does.

"_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_

_I wont deny you make me want it all_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart"_

He sings gently in my ear. Making me smile I remember the piece of paper I found in his car. Maybe the song was about me after all.

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Well… I just wrote that, I'm sorry for how crap and cheesy it was. Excuse me while I disappear for the rest of eternity… Bye**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	23. I NEED Your Help!

**Guys, I need your help! **

**Before I even created my account on Fanfiction I started to read a story, but the forgot about when I started to write my own stories. It started off with Ally going to Austin's house for the whole summer because they used to be best friends. **

**I can only remember parts of it, like where Austin has a ballroom dance instructor and he has to dance with Ally. Or another part is where he teaches Ally to play the electric guitar. Or at one point they go to a theme park and the meet and sing with McFly.**

**They end up falling in love, but then Cassidy comes along and starts to do evil things. And at one point her and Austin go skinny dipping in the pool. **

**In the end I remember Ally has to go back home, but her and her dad end up stopping at a motel and Austin drives the whole way to find her and say goodbye.**

**I cant remember what the story was called or who it was by, but I remember I loved this story and it was one of the reasons I started to write my own, so if any of you have any idea what the story is please tell me in the reviews because I would love to read it again. It was one of my favourites! **

**Please tell me if you know the story! I NEED to find it!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xx**


	24. Chapter 21

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 21**

_Sometimes its easier to run away from what you love to face your demons. Because in the end all the boy wanted was to be envied, he wanted malice, he wanted attention. Boys will be boys…_

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

5:39am read the clock by her bedside table. I needed to leave, now, I had already stayed way to long. I sigh as I climb out of the bed I shared with the most beautiful creatures in the world, but I couldn't tell anyone that. She never believed me when I said it to her, so from now on I refused to say it anymore.

Untangling my arms from her small frame I grab the clothes that had been discarded around the room the night before. Quietly rushing down the stairs I pull on my blank black t-shirt and my leather jacket before rushing out the door. I considered leaving a note, but my words could never even express what was happening right now, I could never put the right words down to tell her how much I loved her, how much last night meant to me, how perfect she was in my eyes. But I had to get rid of this soppy side, it wasn't helping me get anywhere in my life, and it wasn't helping her either. I was wreaking her life and she was wreaking mine.

As I drive down the streets, the sun coming up slowly I think of how wrong we are together. How she was such a perfect girl, admittedly way to nosey and stubborn for her own good, but its one of the things that made me love her more and more. How I was all wrong for a girl like her, smoking, drinking imperfection, but its how I lived and I wasn't about to change that now, not at this time, not with those people.

Pulling a cigarette from the secret box I kept under the drivers seat, I placed it between my lips and lighted it up. Coughing since it was the first time I had smoked it ages, it frustrated me how I had changed for her.

I was Austin Moon, the guy that the girls chased after, wanted to be with. The guy who was barley seen sober and without smoke being puffed from his mouth from the lit cigarette. The guy who was changed by a girl, a girl who he wanted one cheep night with, that was it. The girl that he had completely fallen for…

Stopping the car at exactly the same park which I had found only hours earlier, I saw three other cars parked only a few meters away. When they see me pull up, I see them climb out, one by one.

Dez, my "best friend", for once not dressed in his quirky clothing. His green pinstriped jeans replaced with plain black, a blood red top and black sweatshirt.

Trent, the guy who said he would stand by me when I was kicked out of my home. His confidence showing stronger then ever on his face, dressed in the same dark blue jeans, blue button up top and black leather jacket the same as mine. A black fedora perched on his head.

Dallas, sweet, sensitive Dallas looking less of that now. His black eye showing as strong as ever, stitches on his lip and cheek, dressed almost exactly like me, but his leather jacket replaced with an over shirt.

I place the smirk on my lips, prepared for everything to come. Opening the door and climbing out to the sound of a bullet being put in the barrel of the guy.

_**Ally's P.O.V.**_

Ever since our relationship started to be counted as "serious" I had started to wonder what it would be like to wake up the next morning with Austin Moon's arms wrapped tightly around me, still getting flash backs from the night before.

I imagined how gently he would wake me up with a gently kiss on my lips, both still swollen from the previous night.

How safe I would feel as his arms wrapped around me, protecting my still exposed body the way he would protect me at any given time during the day.

How we might fall back to sleep in each others arms for a few minutes then wake up once more remembering it was all real and that it was perfect.

How he would make an attempt to make last nights events happen that very morning, and how I might have given in to his irresistible touch.

I had imagined all of this before, and thought how my imagination had brought the most perfect image in my mind. But reality screws you over.

Instead of waking up with a kiss, I woke up by my alarm clock. I was wrapped in something, but it wasn't his arms. My sheets covered my exposed body, and I didn't feel as safe as I had hoped. There was no chance of me falling back to sleep since I knew I would wake up as horribly as I did just seconds ago. I was not going to be giving in to his irresistible touch that morning, because there was no touch to be given.

I woke up alone.

**Hey sweeties! I know I haven't posted in a while because I've been so busy! I know its not very good, but its helping to build up for my finale! **

**About the finale, I've pictured in my head what the ending would be before I finished even writing this story, but I've been doubting it more and more lately because you guys might not like it. So I don't know, I want to go through with my ending, but I don't want you guys to be taking it badly. **

**Anyways, longer chapters will come soon, I've just had writers block lately and its been hard to write. But I'm planning on writing another chapter of Austin, Take Me To Neverland tonight, so you have that to look forward to. **

**I'm going away to a wedding tomorrow and wont be back till Sunday, so I'm gonna try and write some more while I'm there, but no promises. **

**Love you all, I don't own Austin and Ally, till next time**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! X**


	25. Just Some News!

**Hey guys, I'm gonna disappoint you cause I'm not posting a chapter today, but I'm gonna tell you some bits and pieces.**

**1. Thanks for your support on the new chapter! No, Austin isn't dead, but there will be some drama to come!**

**2. Ain't Nothing Like Surf Wax will be published after Bad Luck and Bad Boys has finished because I want to concentrate on finishing this story before I start the other. **

**3. The next chapter of Bad Luck and Bad Boys will be up in the next 2 days, hopefully, if I get my lazy ass out of bed!**

**4. This is the main reason I'm writing this note, I just created a twitter account so I can talk to some of you guys, answer any questions you have and let you know anything knew without me having to write these messages! And you guys know my story of depression, so its also a way for me to interact with any of you guys who feel or have felt the same. So follow me on twitter! Its NotALoveSong88**

**Thanks guys, see you with the next chapter hopefully in a couple of days! I love you all, see ya soon. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxxx**


	26. Chapter 22 and Flashback Week!

**Bad Luck and Bad Boys**

**Chapter 22**

_If you love them, sometimes, just sometimes, you have to let them go without another word. And sometimes, their ready to go, because the words you speak to say goodbye are knives and often leave scars. _

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin Moon, as I live and breath, its nice to finally talk to you without the virgin bitch being around!" Trent says with a smile as I climb out of my car and walk towards him. He stretches his hand out, wanting me to shake it. "Sorry about that little fight we had. But its in the past…"

"The past, it was like 8 hours ago" I say, but I shake his hand anyway, not wanting to cause another argument. We came here to sort things out, not make them worse.

"So, we're you just with her?" Dallas asks from his car, not wanting to be too close to any of us.

"Yes, not that its any of your business" I say through gritted teeth. I don't think me and Dallas will ever be able to work past me getting Ally, and him being so hung up on her. And I defiantly don't want him to find out about last night, 1. Trent and Dez would have a field day, 2. I'd probably end up hurting Dallas again, which I don't want to do.

"So Austin" says Dez, the first time he's spoken since I've gotten here, also the first time he's said anything to me in a while that wasn't a threat. "How long have we been friends?" he asks, even though he already knew.

"Since way before I even got kicked out of my home, so what like, 12 years"

"And during those 12 years, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"I… I don't think so" I say, wondering where all of this was going.

"This proves I am a good friend, and as a good friend, I am willing to forgive you for everything. So this means, no more trying to kill you"

"That's great, but what's the catch?" I say, knowing it all sounded to good to be true.

"Well, you have two options, and I think we all know which your going to pick. As you know, every year, we meet with the guys from the west side of town and have our annual race which is tonight, winner gets a prize. And this is where you choose. Option 1, you can , bring along your little virgin girl, the winner of our little race will get to take her, make her, well, not a virgin"

"I haven't had a tight little virgin in so long" I hear Trent whisper, but I refuse to rise to it.

"Which will probably scar Ally for life and make her dump your ass" Dez carries on talking.

"No fucking way" I say, even though I knew they wouldn't be taking her virginity, I would never let anyone do that to Ally, and I would never offer her up as a prize.

"We thought you'd say that, so we came up with option two. You can go home, spend the rest of the day with her, maybe finally take her virginity which I know you've bee trying to do forever, then say goodbye to her, come to the race alone"

"What's the catch?" I ask again, knowing something was up with this plan.

"Your gonna crash your car, not really of course, but that's what everyone else will think. We'll tell them your death was instant and painless. It would no damage to Ally, well, less then the option one"

"When everyone thinks I'm dead, what happens then?"

"You don't see Ally again. You leave town forever, with us"

**Um, yeah, I promised drama, and drama is what your gonna get! I'm trying not to be too horrible with the ending, but lets face it, that's probably not going to happen. But I hope you liked the chapter, and if you follow my twitter *cough* you should so follow my twitter *cough* you would know that I've had bad writers block so that's why its really short. But anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT****! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm doing something called Flashback week!**

**This means all off next week, I'm going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
